


Cowboy Casanova

by TeamIronMan



Series: Unrelated cuckold fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also in other rooms with him unaware, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Plans, Frottage, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Having sex next to sleeping Steve, Hot Tub Sex, Kinda..., Large Cock, Light BDSM, Loud Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Naive Steve Rogers, Not a Love Story, Not that he actually does any educating..., Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Partner Betrayal, Penis Measuring, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seduction, Seductive bucky, Sex Education, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Strength Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Well Bucky makes them think their happy..., featuring Professor Bucky Barnes, for like one second, mainly Tony Pov, why is there a hot tub in the training room...?, ‘Because why not...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamIronMan/pseuds/TeamIronMan
Summary: ***WARNING: Though no one is hurt and everyone is happy through out the story, Tony is cheating! Steve never knows and they share Tony in the end but the Betrayal is still happening. Bucky seduces him to the point he’ll do anything. Sex/groping happen with Steve in the room and behind his back.  Again, they are CHEATING EXPLICITLY ALMOST THE ENTIRE STORY!***Steve brings Bucky to the Tower to meet his boyfriend Tony after Bucky’s arm malfunctions. During his time with Bucky, intense sexual attraction begins to grow nearly consuming Tony’s thoughts. Tony eventually surrenders to the temptation, becoming manipulated into terrible situations. Chasing the incomparable experiences the soldier gives, Tony begins to care about only one thing... Giving Bucky whatever he wants.Bucky saw Tony and wanted him, didn’t care he was dating Steve. Thinking to seduce Tony into spending one night with him, Bucky pushes the right buttons to drive Tony crazy. Only problem was after Tony gives in, Bucky decides needs to keep him. Not wanting to lose Steve, though he’d keep Tony no matter what, Bucky exploits everyone’s weaknesses until he wins.After all Bucky always gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I thought of this I wasn’t going to write it, seemed hurtful even though no one actually gets hurt. Everyone is happy but unaware of what’s really going on except Bucky. 
> 
> Anywho I wasn’t going to write this but it wouldn’t leave me alone! Couldn’t write anything else until this was done. So here it is, please don’t hate me. Blame my ex for inciting me to put cowboy Casanova on repeat. 
> 
> I don’t condone anything happening in this story!

_“_ _He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

__  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life”

When Steve first brought Bucky to the compound after finding him, he was grateful to have his friend back close to him. The team was wary at first not knowing Bucky’s state of mind but soon grew to embrace him as well. He enjoyed verbally sparring with Clint, talking to Natasha about Russia, pranking Steve with Sam, and taking Wanda under his wing helping to control her powers. After a month they started inviting Bucky to the weekly movie night. He usually sat with Steve, when he was there, throwing popcorn at Clint when the moving was boring or giving quiet commentary to Steve when it was one he liked.

For 3 months, everything was great. Then Bucky’s arm began to malfunction.

While he had heard of the elusive son of Howard Stark that had stolen his best friend’s heart, Bucky hadn’t actually met the man yet. Tony had been staying at the Avengers Tower in Manhattan because he was still in the process of fighting the government on something called “The Accords” and still heading the development division of his company. It was also probably because Tony knew the Winter Soldier was the one hired to kill his parents. Steve had told Bucky that Tony already knew. That he understood Bucky wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t been brain washed, but he couldn’t help but think it was the reason Tony had yet to visit. Steve would just leave to see the other man most nights and weekends when he wasn’t busy with the team.

It was during a sparring session with Steve that it happened. Bucky and Steve had been at it for around an hour, neither needing a break due to their enhancements, when as Steve’s fist came to punch Bucky’s abdomen he tried to block the blow with his metal arm but it stayed in place not moving. When the blow landed driving Bucky to the ground he was also unable to break his fall neatly only having one arm that was functional.

Steve knowing Bucky should have and had previously been able to block his attack quickly rushed to kneel beside him. “Buck, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Finally having the arm respond Bucky pushed himself up to sit, flexing the metal fingers to make sure he was functional again. Looking to Steve who’d also taken a seat on the floor at his side Bucky just shrugged, “I’m fine now. Hit wasn’t hard enough to do damage but I wasn’t able to move my arm for some reason.”

Vision immediately drawn to Bucky’s arm Steve reached out to draw the Bicep into his hand. “That’s not good, can’t have you disabled in a fight. I’ll call Tony to see if he can take a look at it.”

A couple hours later Steve walked into Bucky’s room at the compound. Bucky had been lounging on his bed working through a couple items on the list Tasha gave him of important history he missed. “Hey Buck, Tony’s locked down in Manhattan for the next week so we have to go to him. You okay with staying at the Tower for a few days?”

Bucky shrugged, “Long as he’s ok with it I’m good.”

Smiling brightly Steve beamed down at him. “I told you he’s fine Bucky. He really doesn’t blame you for what happened. I’m really excited for my two favorite people to meet.”

Taking one of the Quinjet’s they made it to New York in just under two hours. Steve showed him to the Penthouse saying he could take one of the guest rooms or the floor below them. Opting to see how well this first meeting went Bucky didn’t give an answer initially and just dropped his duffle bag in the living room. He’d let Steve assume what his response was until he made the choice. Shortly after their arrival Tony made his appearance. The dark haired male had grease smudges on his cheek and forehead as well as spots on his T-shirt and jeans. Rooted to the spot he initially rose to stand in when Tony arrived, Bucky was frozen.

Tony Stark, was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen.

Greeting Steve first with a heartfelt smile and kiss, Tony looked hesitant but also curious as Steve guided him over to meet Bucky. When the smaller man reached out a hand to Bucky saying, “Hello handsome, it’s good to finally meet you.” Bucky’s playboy ways took over before he could stop himself from toying with the other man.

Well that was lie, he could have stopped himself. Bucky just didn’t want to.

* * *

Tony had been avoiding Bucky. He wasn’t lying to Steve, he really didn’t blame the man for what Hydra had him do, but Tony didn’t know if that would hold up once the soldier was in front of him. At night after Steve and Tony finished making love, Steve would give Tony updates on what was going on in the compound. It had come up that Bucky felt Tony blamed him for his parents’ death but Tony didn’t want to deal with it yet. He chose to evade the issue never realizing how much time had passed without meeting Steve’s best friend. Resolving to make it up to him, Tony determined he needed to make Bucky feel as comfortable as possible while he was here.

Giving Bucky his usual flirty smirk and greeting, Tony reached out to him. Bucky seemed to stare at him lost for a moment before his entire demeanor changed, briefly startling Tony. Grasping his outstretched hand, the smile Bucky gave Tony was sure to have made many a hearts flutter and panties disappear back in the 40’s. The deep voice and Brooklyn accent Tony heard as he spoke probably helped with that to.

“Hello sugar, nice to finally meet the man Stevie here doesn’t shut up about.”

Tony turned to Steve giving him a fond look that Steve returned before he chuckled slightly shaking his head at Bucky. “Sorry about that, I’m pretty tame now a days so you were probably bored out of you mind. Steve’s told me some of the antics you used to get up to.”

Tony noticed Bucky’s eyes traveling the length of him briefly with his next words. “Nah, I didn’t mind. I’d do the same if I had a gorgeous thing like you to myself to.”

Laughing Steve said, “You did, I had to listen to you about every girl you were with. Then I’d have to let them cry on my shoulder when you moved on. God,” Steve breathed out loudly giving an exaggerated look of annoyance, “You owe me so much for having to listen to all that blubbering over missing you. I was told so many things about you I never wanted to visualize.”

Bucky tilted his head to Steve laughing lightly as well. “Yeah, I probably owe you another 4 years of Tony gushing before we’re even.” Tony had a hard time swallowing as Bucky’s eyes came back to him while he shrugged saying, “As for the other, can’t help it if I was good at giving them everything they never knew they wanted. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

Laughter still in his smile Steve wrapped an arm around Tony. “I told Buck he could take one of the guest rooms, up here with us. There any one specific you want him to use?”

Shaking his head no, Tony turned to speak to Bucky directly. “Nah, anyone of them is fine. All of them have the basics already stocked but the one across from our has the biggest bathroom if that’s your thing. Just take your pick, Mi casa es su casa and all that.” He gave Steve another smile and kiss before saying, “I’m going to head back down to the lab. Just came up to say hi when Friday let me know you were here. You can both come down whenever you’re ready for me to look at Bucky’s arm; I’m not working on anything I can’t pause.”

Tony retreated with a small wave goodbye, smirking at Steve when he said, “Don’t stare too hard at my ass as I leave.”

Steve responded with a sweet smile that gave Tony butterflies. Bucky’s flirty deep voice responding ‘No promises’ and giving Tony a heated look made him turn a deep shade of red. 

* * *

Tony sat in his lab working on Bucky’s arm as he had for the past few days. Being that Tony would often have to stop and work on something urgent from Pepper or about the Accords, it was taking him longer than it normally would to repair. The damage to Bucky’s arm was extensive and Tony was surprised it had taken this long to malfunction. According to the soldier Hydra never did too much upkeep, only giving patch jobs as necessary and usually from what Tony could see, not very well. 

Tony and the other man had settled into a comfortable banter since Bucky’s first day down with Steve. They had all sat together talking about whatever came to mind that as Tony worked and Steve sat on his sofa sketching. Having to stop just over an hour into working because of a call from Pepper, Tony told them to come back the following day knowing he’d be heads down for a while. The next day, Steve left halfway through his repairs to make lunch leaving Tony alone with Bucky. At first he was afraid that wouldn’t have anything to talk about and have to sit in silence, but Bucky continued on with him as if Steve never left relaxing Tony enough to continue as well. After that Steve stopped coming with Bucky and would just pop in every so often.

Tony was sitting in front of the chair Bucky was occupying. He had to move in front of the man, legs open with his knees touching Bucky’s about mid-thigh, so he could reach tricky area’s on the inside of Bucky arm. They had been arguing about the best way to incapacitate someone for the last ten minutes or so. Shaking his head Tony gave Bucky a look a disbelief saying, “There is no way that would work. Even if it was possible, you’d have to get to close or the surprise person.”

Lifting his hand and sitting up bringing their heads just a few inches apart from where Tony had been leaning down, Bucky said, “Here let me show you.” Gentler than Tony had expected, Bucky ran his fingers across the side of his neck just below his ear before his thumb settled right beside it. The rest of his hand had stopped to cup the back of Tony’s neck, fingers brushing each pressure point as he spoke softly. “There are pressure points here, here, and here, that can stop blood flow to the brain. If you apply pressure to all of them at the same time, your bad guy blacks out in less than a minute. Now it does take a certain amount of force,” Bucky continued, looking right into Tony’s eyes as he incrementally applied pressure causing the engineer’s lips to part slightly with an inaudible gasp, “But I’m sure you can handle it.”

Feeling his face heat up, along with other body parts, Tony self-consciously licked his lips uncertain of his own response. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Tony rolled his chair away breaking Bucky’s grasp to grab another tool from his lab table. He cleared his throat before speaking as he returned back to his place although his voice still came out breathily. “I still say proximity is going to cause too many complications. Blow dart to the ass is the best way to go in my book.”

Chuckling quietly Bucky said, “Proximity can always be an issue.” Tony couldn’t help but glance up at the other man as Bucky leaned back down further in his chair. The movement caused Bucky’s legs to drift forward widening Tony’s as well since they lay outside of his, and bringing his crotch inches away from where Tony leaned in working. The smirk Bucky gave Tony was downright sinful, causing him to shiver faintly. “But I’m sure a smart man like you wouldn’t have trouble getting what you needed. Almost positive that imagination of yours could come up with,” Pausing to lick his lips as Tony eyes followed the movement , Bucky’s gaze traveled down Tony’s body pushing his legs marginally wider as they did, “Multiple positions, making it easy to hit all the spots you wanted.”

Tony breath was coming out heavy as he focused back to Bucky’s arm. When he told Bucky, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he hoped he didn’t sound as turned on as he felt. Tony tried to think of Steve, knowing Bucky didn’t understand what his unintentional phrasing was doing to wreak havoc in him.

This was shot to hell when Bucky interrupted his inner struggle saying, “Or you could just call me for help. I’ve always been good at putting people in the right position, some they never would’ve even thought of. Warning you now though I can be really rough sometimes, left marks all over the last person I helped but they were really glad I stepped in afterwards.” Tony’s breath caught in his throat and his dick, which had already been half hard, sprung up to fullness. He really hoped Bucky didn’t see it and get the wrong idea, or hear the small moan the leaked through Tony’s lips at his next words. “You could even just let me take care of it for you. Works smoother when I’m in charge of everything anyway, and I always hit the right spots.”

Tony was on edge. He rushed through finishing what he was doing trying his hardest to keep from looking down. The sweat pants Bucky was wearing although loose fitting had pulled tight as he sat, molding them around his legs to outline his cock where it rested. Try as he might, Tony could help but notice the length and thickness, mind stuttering around the fact it wasn’t even hard and still that large. Bucky was right about one thing, Tony had an active imagination that was running full speed with all the things that cock could do to him.

As soon as he could, Tony quickly ushered the man out of his lab saying he had work to do for SI. Bucky walked away with a retort of, “Remember I’m always here for you now Tony. Anytime you need me to help you go through a few positions or have trouble finding the right spots just call me. I’ll be here as soon as I can, that’s what friends are for.”

As soon as the lab door closed Tony had his pants opening. He was sorry to say it only took two strokes before he came so hard it left him breathless.

* * *

Bucky watched through the glass of Tony’s workshop as the other man brought himself to a quick orgasm. He usually remembered to black the glass after finishing with Bucky but had obviously forgotten in his rush to get himself off. Bucky had been playing nice with the little engineer, keeping things light and just getting to know what made the other man tick. He had told himself he’d leave Stevie’s boyfriend alone and not give into what he really wanted. Bucky had every intention of continuing to be a good boy, but when Tony Damn near straddled his thighs all those thoughts flew out the door.

It hadn’t taken Bucky a lot of time before Hydra to read his partners and figure out their deepest darkest desires. The ones they hid down so deep and guarded so closely they might as well have painted a neon sign for him. Back in the 40’s it would take Bucky about a week to uncover all his partners’ secrets. Now, with his enhanced senses and programming from Hydra, well it only took that first day with Tony.

Tony’s glances to his bicep every time he flexed with movement told Bucky that Tony got off on show of strength. The heat that filled Tony’s eyes every time Bucky gave the other man a compliment gave him an easy way of tormenting the man. It also led to him finding out how much dirty talk and a show of confidence made Tony instantly hard. So when the smaller man straddled him, poking Bucky’s inner Beast out of hiding, he knew exactly what buttons to push to make Tony squirm.

Bucky watched Tony slump down in his chair bringing a hand to his face as the guilt settled in for what he’d done. He smirked at the confirmation that Tony was thinking of him. Placing his hands in his pockets Bucky continued on his way back up to the penthouse. He’d leave his new toy alone for the rest of the day but starting tomorrow, Bucky was going to drive Tony crazy. No longer able to resist, he’d take Stevie’s little engineer to his bed and after a night of hearing Tony scream Bucky’s name he’d send him back with Stevie none the wiser. Bucky knew Tony wouldn’t tell for fear Steve would leave him, and after a night with Bucky he’d be wrapped around the soldier’s finger anyway. It was never even a thought in Bucky’s mind that he wouldn’t be able to have Tony. The other man didn’t stand a chance of even possibly fighting off Bucky’s advances.

There was no doubt Bucky would have him, Tony sealed his own fate the moment he opened his legs. The look on Tony’s face when he did it was pure need, and Bucky was just the man to fulfil it.

* * *

Tony had been wary of seeing Bucky again, afraid the man might stir up the same feelings he did before in front of Steve. He had been stiff as a board at dinner but had begun to relax as time progressed and nothing happened. He was even able to watch a movie with the two men, laughing at Bucky throwing popcorn at him and Steve until the latter switched it to something he enjoyed.

Sex with Steve that night had been the best they’d ever had. Tony was still a little revved up from earlier and attacked his boyfriend as soon as they walked into the room. Tony nearly ripped of Steve’s pants in his rush to swallow the other man’s cock. He was so into the blow job that Tony didn’t notice Steve’s telltale nearing orgasm signs coming much sooner than expected and was surprised when he came in less than 5 minutes. Once done he pretty much collapsed on the bed shell-shocked with the intensity, leaving Tony to prep himself.

As Tony was riding him and both men were on the brink of coming, Tony’s mind unconsciously strayed to Bucky. Steve was average size around 7 inches and Tony didn’t have any complaints, but Bucky’s looked almost double that and wider. He ended up feeling guilty once they were finished and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony falling asleep quickly. Tony lay there almost an hour fighting with what he had done. He eventually was able to reasoned away the blame. It wasn’t as if this was premeditated or something everyone in the world hadn’t done at some point. Pep talk with himself concluded, Tony finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

It was just an oddly timed accident he came the moment he imagined Bucky’s cock filling him.

* * *

Bucky had been playing with his new interest for a few days now. It was the best luck when Tony needed a part for his arm he didn’t have on hand. This meant Tony had to order it, extending Bucky’s time with him a few weeks. Downside, Bucky no longer had his alone time with Tony in the lab so had to improvise. Seducing Tony in Steve’s presence and under his nose while challenging, was nowhere near difficult. Steve was truly oblivious to a lot of things and didn’t understand the undertones even more.

The night after listening to Tony and Steve have sex, or at least what they thought was sex, Bucky’s resolve to have Tony was pretty much cemented. Once Steve came about 5 seconds within having Tony’s mouth on his dick and left Tony prep himself, Bucky considered himself to be doing those two a favor. One of the reasons he listened was because Bucky knew Tony would be dying for it after the tease he put the smaller man through in the lab. Knowing this would be one of their better sessions in the bedroom, Bucky wanted to get some insight into what Tony was already getting.

After they finished, Bucky just shook his head goink across the hall to his room. Poor little Tony, he wasn’t getting half of what he deserved. Bucky barely heard the man, the sounds he did hear were few and far between each other. The only exception was the last; Tony’s near shout as he came made Bucky smile. It was the sound he repeated in his head when he wrapped a hand around his dick pumping into his fist until he came. Making plans to take Tony apart slowly until all of Manhattan heard him, Bucky went to sleep with an arrogant smirk.

Bucky knew Tony’s moan as he orgasmed was most definitely thinking of him.

* * *

Tony was losing his mind, and the reason for it all was currently giving him a foot massage as Tony rested against Steve. It started the day after Tony had to get off in his lab as soon as Bucky left. Since nothing had happened during dinner, Tony relaxed back into his comfortableness with Bucky thinking it was a one off freak occurrence. Their conversation started as usual and soon Tony was laughing at Bucky’s stories adding his own anecdotes when he could. When the conversation strayed to past loves things immediately went downhill.

After regaling him about Pepper, Bucky told Tony of a man he liked and thought he could love. When he asked what happened Bucky shrugged, “I needed some things in bed he couldn’t handle.” Tony knew it wasn’t intentional but the way Bucky turned to face him to explain further, the soldier’s breath caressed Tony’s ear with every word. It made it feel like Bucky was whispering to Tony, describing everything he wanted to do to him.

“He was very vanilla and wouldn’t try a lot of things I wanted. Now vanilla is ok for me some days, definitely a fan of giving it to you slowly making you feel every inch sliding deep. But sometimes, I like to exert a little more control with my partners. He thought that meant I wanted to force myself on him and hurt him. I tried explaining that just because I want to hold you down or tie you up doesn’t mean I’ll hurt you. It’s knowing I’m completely in control of your body. That I can make you come anytime or keep you on edge as long as I want, and can put you in any position I know will make you scream for me.”

Tony was rock hard and his hands began shaking as he worked by the time Bucky finished. Clearing his throat he asked, “That doesn’t sound too bad, he still wasn’t willing to try?”

“No, it’s something I really need so we eventually broke up. Still looking for the right person that’ll let me take them apart and give me total control.” Swallowing loudly, Tony was glad he soon found the wiring mechanism he didn’t have on hand to replace in Bucky’s arm. He definitely needed space from extremely sexually attractive man. Knowing this Tony delayed in making the order for 4 days and when finally placing it, chose the slowest delivery option possible. It’d probably take 3-4 weeks before Tony received the parts and hopefully he’d have his head on straight by then.

* * *

Avoiding Bucky, Tony soon realized was like avoiding air. It’s a damn near impossible task but Tony tried every day hoping to be successful. No matter how he tried to evade the man, Tony seemed to run into him everywhere. Bucky would either already be in the room Tony needed or show up in the one he was occupying. Tony’s plan for space from him was failing on all attempts. He was still suffering from getting hot and bothered at awkward times even after putting Bucky’s arm updates on hiatus.

One morning Tony couldn’t quite reach the coffee carafe’s Steve put on top of the fridge. Without a sound Bucky came up behind him to grab it for Tony. As he reached, Bucky steadied a hand Tony’s hip and inadvertently rubbed his very large dick against Tony’s ass. Tony pushed back into it automatically as his body betrayed his brain and did what it wanted. Bucky gripped his waist tighter as he brought the box down presenting it to Tony. Handing the box off with a smile, he finally let go with a ‘Good morning sugar’ as Tony took it from his hands.

There was the time where needing a razor to shave, Bucky came to the living room in a towel. Steve and Tony had been sitting on the couch, Steve drawing while Tony read, when Bucky came in still dripping from the shower. Steve got up to retrieve one of their razors and Tony, resisting temptation, went back to reading the science journal he had been. Bucky broke his concentration asking Tony what he was reading, looking over Tony saw the man standing right beside him. Tony’s eyes never made it to Bucky’s when his gaze was caught by the skin inches from his face. Bucky’s towel dipped low to reveal a tiny patch of hair where his treasure trail ended. Tony knew just a little further down and he’d get to see what he’d only been imagining. Bucky called his name again breaking Tony’s focus. He attempted to cover the action saying he zoned out thinking of a project and was saved by Steve’s return from any further comments.

Things kept happening over and over again for 2 weeks until just glancing Bucky’s direction immediately set Tony’s blood on fire. Thinking it would help in keeping him more composed throughout the day, he tried having more sex with Steve. Even though their sex life hadn’t changed, he found it hard and harder climax as each day passed. By day 8 it was so bad Tony had to fake an orgasm when Steve wasn’t looking. Making matters worse, even when he managed to come Tony still felt on edge. It left him more sensitive to Bucky instead of less, feeling more unsatisfied each time.

It was safe to say that when all three men sat down to watch a movie after all this, Tony was already extremely sexually frustrated. Letting Bucky continue with pulling Tony’s feet into his lap and massaging them was the very last thing Tony needed.

“You don’t have to do that Bucky…” Tony started, but before he could finish or move, he was interrupted by the other man.

“You were just complaining your feet hurt. All the work you’ve been putting in my arm, this is the least I could do.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony letting the man drift further into his arms. “Bucky gives the best foot massages. Promise you’ll feel 10 times better once he’s done.”

Not wanting to give the real reason why he didn’t want Bucky to touch him, Tony just accepted this was happening. If he put up to much of a fight, Steve would ask why. There was no way Tony was going to explain to his boyfriend how he was constantly aroused by his friend. As Bucky began to work the muscles in Tony’s feet, Tony began to ache and did his best to hide what he was feeling.

Bucky’s hands gripping his toes while fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin between, and kneading the insteps of his feet had Tony nearly panting within a few minutes. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood trying not to moan or squirm as Bucky’s hand traveled up his leg to knead his calves. He couldn’t stop the shiver rippling over his body when Bucky fingers grazed the back of his knee. The soft caress caused Tony’s gaze to grow hooded blurring his eyesight. His cock had become so hard it hurt. If either man looked closely, they’d see the small wet patch of fabric where Tony’s erection was leaking through.

Any longer and Tony was going come, he was so close the smallest brush across him would have done it. Because of this, he was simultaneously grateful and angry at the interruption when the Avengers alarm sounded. Steve jumped, rising marginally to lean over and grab his phone from the coffee table. Tony followed after him at a slower pace, his movements slightly uncoordinated because of his arousal.

Steve’s eyes attentively scanned through the short message detailing what he was needed for. “It doesn’t look to serious. Fury wants me to do Recon with Nat, I should be back in a couple days but I’ll call you if it runs longer.” He gave Tony a brief kiss goodbye before he rose and began to make his way to the Quinjet. Waving absentmindedly to Bucky as he left, gaze still locked on his phone, Steve called out to him saying, “See you later Buck, take care of Tony for me while I’m gone.”

In a matter of minutes, Steve was gone leaving Tony alone with the man wreaking havoc to his wellbeing. Having thankfully removed his feet from Bucky’s lap when he sat up, Tony just leaned his back to the couch keeping their distance. It was already bad enough he was going to be alone with Bucky for days. Being near him right now while he was still trying to compose himself would be even worse. He would have left entirely if it wouldn’t have been rude. Normally he wouldn’t have cared about that, but for Steve he needed to make Bucky feel welcome.

Tony always missed Steve when he was gone on long missions. He always slept better with the other man beside him; the nightmares only coming once or twice a week. The only silver lining to Steve leaving was that sex wouldn’t be an issue for a few days. Tony had given him a blowjob last night and pretended he was too tired when Steve tried to reciprocate. Hopefully when he returned, whatever it was going on with Tony would be over and they could get back to normal.

The movie lasted less than 20 more minutes before finally ending. As the credits began to roll, Bucky stood and stretched his arms high before looking back to Tony. “Gonna call it a night, see you in the morning sweetheart.”

After he left, Tony put on another movie but couldn’t stay focused. His mind kept trying to find solutions to his current issues causing his attention to stray. It was only a few moments before he began to feel just mentally exhausted. Needing to settle his thoughts, Tony rose to go to bed not shortly after Bucky. AS he stood, Tony noticed Bucky’s journal had slipped out of his pocket on the sofa. During his Shield mandated therapy sessions, Bucky was told to keep track of his flashbacks and try piecing together the memories. Knowing how closely Bucky guarded the small book, Tony retrieved it before making his way to Bucky’s room.

Seeing the door slightly ajar with minimal lighting coming through, Tony glanced in first not wanting to wake the other man if he was already asleep. Pushing open the door slightly Tony’s entire body froze with what he saw. Bucky was in bed as he lay on his back, but he was definitely not asleep. His eyes were closed as he laid completely naked, hand gliding slowly to stoke length of his cock. Tony’s low gasp had Bucky opening his eyes to gaze at Tony beneath his lashes.

Tony opened his mouth to apologize and make the effort to turn away, but he was still frozen unable to do anything. His body refused to obey his mind and listen to reason as Tony tried to make himself leave. Bucky squeezed the head of his dick as he looked to Tony stammering his own apologies.

“Tony… What are you…?” Bucky trailed off saying as he began to move his hand again. “I’m sorry Tony… been trying so hard… Now here you are.... Just to fucking beautiful.” Tony was finally able to get his body to respond in self-preservation. His knees went weak and he had to grasp the door handle to stay standing. Heat coursed through his body as all his blood rushed to harden Tony further. “God baby, I need you… I can’t fight wanting you anymore.”

“Bucky,” Tony began but choked on the moan threatening to spill out making it hard to speak. He managed to get out the words, “I can’t, and Steve…We can’t,” when Bucky sat up sliding to the edge of the bed to stand.

Movements unhurried, Bucky made his way to stand in front of Tony. He stopped just short of touching Tony’s body with his own, causing a tremble to glide down the smaller man at the heat coming from Bucky’s nearness. Tony closed his eyes to block Bucky’s form from his view as he ran a hand over his face. Unfortunately, the action did nothing to keep the deep soft spoken tone reaching his ears. 

“I can’t fight it anymore, Tony. Everyday it’s been harder to keep from touching you.” Tony’s eyes opened and his heart began to race when Bucky’s hands hesitantly touched him. Eyes drawn down, Bucky slipped his hands beneath the hem of shirt and inched upward. “Let me have you baby, I know you’d be so good, giving me everything I need.” Tony’s released a small sound as his lips parted to gasp for air at Bucky’s praise. His hands continued in their slow motioned path, only stopping once Bucky’s fingertips could graze across the skin near Tony’s abdomen.

Blue eyes raised to meet brown as Bucky’s fingers dipped down, teasing the skin above Tony’s abdomen. He leaned forward, breathe ghosting across Tony’s lips but not making contact. “I’d be so good to you to sweetheart. I want to hear you say my name while I’m inside you. Just give me one night with you baby, no one will know but us.” Tony was on the cliffs edge when Bucky finished saying, “Let me give you what you need, Tony.”

It was the last straw, he would’ve swam through lava to quench burning inside him, driving Tony insane for the last few days. Hearing Bucky say he would completely shattered the last of Tony’s resistance. Closing the tiny space between them, Tony leaned to press his lips to Bucky’s opening his mouth to the other man. After Tony’s acceptance was given with his initial kiss the soldier took over completely. Bending down he easily lifted Tony’s legs to wrap around his waist as he turned to press the engineer against the wall.

Moaning into Bucky’s kiss, Tony’s body shuddered at the lack of effort it took Bucky maneuver him. Bucky’s tongue dominated its way through Tony’s mouth before massaging it with his own. The way Tony’s mouth was being devoured, as if Bucky was marking his territory by touching every part, caused his hips to shift forward seeking relief. He was so lost in sensations that Tony didn’t notice Bucky moving them. Bucky broke their kiss when he sat on the edge of his bed, Tony still wrapped around Bucky straddling his lap. Bucky gently removed his shirt before moving to undo the button of his jeans and pull at the zipper.

Deftly switching their places, Bucky rolled over to stand, lying Tony under him as he leaned over. His hands moved from their hold on Tony’s waist to remove the remaining barriers between them. Tony stared up from beneath Bucky once he was completely bare as the soldier hands moved over his skin followed by his eyes. “Knew you’d be this pretty all over.” He touched Tony everywhere, setting fires across the skin he navigated causing Tony to whimper and arch into his palms. It seemed as if Bucky would continue forever, sending currents along Tony’s skin moving nonstop, pausing only to kiss the skin around the arc reactor.

Tony had already been on edge for 5 days, it didn’t take long before he began to try and maneuver Bucky where he wanted him. Tony’s attempts to draw Bucky’s body down to his didn’t even disrupt Bucky in his task. Tony couldn’t move the man a millimeter; it was like pushing at a wall. All other efforts turned out the same, Tony couldn’t move himself or Bucky to get any type of relief. It wasn’t until Bucky was caressing the inside of Tony’s thighs that he got the man’s attention. When Bucky nipped the skin with his teeth, Tony’s cock began leaking desperate for attention. Tony reached to take care of it himself but before he could complete the motion, Bucky’s hand intercepted. Placing Tony’s hand back on the bed, Bucky glided back up Tony’s body and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Bucky chuckled into Tony’s mouth at the loud whine that escaped him for being denied his goal. “Sugar, if you need me to take care of something for you, all you have to do is ask.” Bucky accompanied his words by leaning down to rub his length between the cheeks of Tony’s ass.

When the head pressed at Tony’s opening, teasing the skin before sliding past, Tony’s cock pulsed as he gripped Bucky’s arms groaning his name. “God Bucky, please... I need it... Just fuck me, I can’t wait anymore.”

Tony wasn’t sure when Bucky slicked his fingers, but one slid inside Tony seconds after he spoke. Once Tony began pushing back he added another finger whispering, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you. I know exactly what you’re missing.” Scissoring a third finger in he brushed over Tony’s prostate drawing a long low moan him. Tony’s hands were fisting the sheet as Bucky continued on listening to Tony’s pleas for him. Finally pulling out, Bucky rose from where he lay between Tony’s legs. Bringing his feet to the floor Bucky stood raking a heated gaze over Tony while slowly stroking over his cock.

Looking up at Bucky, his body teetered closer to the edge in anticipation. Bucky was a lot bigger than anyone Tony had ever been with. Thinking of how deep Bucky would be driving into him caused a pleasurable ripple to travel through Tony. With his body aching at the vision presented in front of him, Tony’s voice began to plead with him, “Please Bucky, I’ve been on the brink for days. I can’t think or work, make it stop. Give it to me. I need... I want... God, I don’t know... just... just do something...”

Hand still moving slowly over his erection, Bucky smirked down cockily at Tony. “I told you not to worry, I know exactly how to take care of you doll.” He let go of his cock to reach down and clutch each of Tony’s ankles in his hands. “I know what you’ve been missing, what you’ve been aching for sweetheart.” Tony slid forward as Bucky pulled him to the bed’s edge. Bucky lay each leg against his chest while Tony’s ankles occupied the space on each shoulder. Tony watched as he began leaning forward, bringing Tony’s knees to his chest and folding Tony in half. Reaching down Bucky said, “What you been needing baby, is me.” Tony’s toes began curling in anticipation at the sensations Bucky’s cock elicited when he felt it just outside where he wanted it.. “And I’ll give it to you till you can’t take anymore.”

Bucky pressed into Tony, stretching him wider than he’d ever been. Tony felt as if electric currents traveled his skin at Bucky’s slow glide into him. When he finally bottomed out, Tony arched moaning at the feeling. Bucky was igniting Tony in places he’d never felt, filling him in ways he never experienced before. When he began to moderately pace in and out, Tony felt each stoke all over his body. Sliding across his prostrate with every glide, Tony’s moans began to fill the room growing louder with each thrust. Bucky’s chatter was a constant stream in Tony’s ear, saying things like _‘knew you’d be good, so tight around me baby’_ and _‘Love the sounds you make for me’._

But, when Tony heard Bucky voice say, “You need it deep like this don’t you, the way only I can do it.” Tony’s body began to shake, needing release but unable to move under Bucky to stroke himself. “I own this ass now don’t I sweet thing?” Tony felt Bucky’s hand gripping tightly at his ass before speeding up his pace, “It’s ok to want it, sugar. It’s ok if you want to be all mine.” Somehow getting impossibly deeper inside Tony, the careful thrusts Bucky began with were now replaced by the harder snap of Bucky’s hips down to Tony’s. “No one’s made ever you feel this good have they?” Speeding up his thrust, Bucky made Tony see stars. His vision began to blur around the edges and his body hadn’t stopped shaking as Bucky overwhelmed him. “Course not baby, no one will ever touch you as deep as I can.” Tony only faintly realized the voice echoing through the room was his own. Unable to focus on anything other than Bucky drilling into him, Tony was surprised when Bucky’s teeth bit at his neck. “Say you’ll let me have you whenever I want. Tell me you’ll be mine sweetheart.” Tony moaned Bucky’s name over and over again like a prayer, awareness centered entirely on the other man.

Bucky hands reached underneath Tony grabbing the back of his shoulders as Bucky lifted him off the bed. Tony’s legs were still trapped between their bodies as Bucky’s arms held him in the air. It all became too much, Tony’s cock began to let him know it was coming with or without help in a few moments. When Bucky started thrusting into Tony again, his eyes rolled back moaning loudly from Bucky maneuvered him. Using the grip he had of Tony’s hips, Bucky began lifting Tony across his length, ramming him up and down. “Gonna fill you up with my cum.” Each movement now hitting Tony’s prostate hard dead on, Bucky said to Tony, "I’m keeping you, not letting you go. Say it Tony, say you’re mine.” He punctuated each word by slamming Tony down on his cock.

Tony only lasted another 3 or 4 minutes, Bucky’s assault inside Tony drove him over the edge yelling, “Yes Bucky, Ah. God yes... I’m yours.” Tony felt like he’d been struck lightning as he came, feeling a shock wave through his entire body. Exhausted at the impact of his release, Tony body became limp in Bucky’s arms.

* * *

Bucky followed Tony over not soon after the other man came. Feeling the smaller man tighten around his cock moaning yes he was Bucky’s, caused his control to break flooding Tony’s with his cum. Thrusting into Tony a few more times, Bucky groaned at the feel of Tony’s body milking his cock.

Feeling Tony’s body unconsciously laying in his arms, Bucky realized the other man had fallen asleep. He laid the man in his bed beneath the covers and climbed in beside him after retrieving the journal where Tony dropped it. Steve getting the message from Fury had been unexpected but Bucky quickly took advantage of it. Knowing Tony would return the journal to him once he left it, Bucky left his door open and waited for Tony to look in.

What Bucky had not planned on, is how much he would like having Tony wrapped around his dick. As soon as he slid inside Tony’s body it gripped Bucky as if it were made for him. Two more thrusts after the first, Bucky knew there was no way he could only keep this for one night. At first his words had been for Tony’s benefit, but halfway through Bucky began needing to leave no doubt everything he said was true. He made sure that no one had ever or would ever take Tony apart like him.

Bucky wanted Tony to be his, so the man would be. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

The next 3 days passed for Tony in a chaotic blur. Waking in Bucky’s bed hours later, Tony couldn’t believe what he had done. Guilt at cheating on Steve weighed heavily on him, but heat settled low in his groin as well feeling Bucky’s body clutching his. Tony’s endeavor to sneak out of the room proved unsuccessful when Bucky woke as well laying Tony on his back. He wished he could say he put up a fight, that he did anything at all to stop the man, but Tony didn’t. He stayed there and let Bucky do whatever he wanted as long as he was filling Tony again. Bucky drove into him, taking Tony to the ecstasy he sent him to the night prior.

Things pretty much continued the same way while Steve was gone. Tony slowly slid further and further into Bucky’s grasp, loving how he knew exactly what to do to drive Tony crazy. The first day Bucky had to seek Tony out after they parted that morning. Finding Tony in his lab, Bucky put him on his knees taking out his cock. Bucky didn’t say a word to him and didn’t have to. Once it was in his face, Tony wasted no time getting his mouth on Bucky and swallowing the man down. He nearly choked the first time trying to take it all and had not planned on making another try. Tony just began sucking as much as he could fit in his mouth, missing the last 2 inches.

Bucky raked his hands through Tony’s hair saying, “Your mouth feels so good Doll, wish I could feel it all over. It’s ok you can’t take it all sugar, no one’s been able to do that for me.” Tony was spurred on by the challenge, wanting to do something for Bucky no one ever had. After a few tries he managed to relax his throat enough to swallow all of Bucky, drawing a long low groan from the man. Tony wasn’t sure how long he sucked Bucky down before the man came, but he swallowed it all loving every second.

Bucky walked out after leaving Tony hard, but not before telling him not to touch it. It would be later that night before Bucky finally let Tony come. In the kitchen before dinner, Bucky came up behind Tony to pin him against the counter. Rubbing his hardness against Tony ass, Bucky palmed Tony’s erection through his pants until he was about to come. He then pulled back saying he was starved and went to sit at the kitchen table leaving Tony right at the edge. It was in Bucky’s bed that night, after two hours slowly fucking into Tony, that he finally pushed him over. By the end Tony nearly lost his voice begging Bucky for release.

Chasing the companionship and all consuming satisfaction, Tony began to seeking out Bucky. The first time he did, Bucky smiled brightly as he pulled Tony to him. Having had a nightmare when he fell asleep at his lab table, he went to find Bucky not wanting to be alone. Kissing him, Bucky voiced he was so happy Tony wanted to be taken care of by him. Apparently wanting to show Tony exactly how happy, Bucky tried to suck out Tony’s brain through his dick before fucking him against the living room wall. Bucky relentlessly went at him until Tony came 3 times. After the second, Tony was in tears confused at if he wanted Bucky to stop or continue at the intense pain/pleasure. Unable to get his legs to work or stop shaking, Bucky had to carry Tony to lie down once they were done. After that, Tony didn’t hesitate to come to the man when he needed anything.

* * *

The day Steve came back from his mission, he called to tell Tony and let him know he was alright. Tony and Bucky had just had lunch when Bucky pulled him into the living room to watch TV with him. Unfortunately for Tony, the man decided he wanted to feel Tony around his cock as they did. Bucky bent Tony over the living room sofa to prep him before sitting him down to stretch around Bucky’s hardness. Bucky settled on a movie for them leaning Tony back against his chest to rest Tony’s head on his shoulder. Tony tried to sit still, even enjoyed just feeling of fullness, but every shift of their bodies caused sparks through his body. Bucky would just swat his thigh when he knew Tony moved to get more stimulation and not just to become more comfortable. Every so often Bucky would push into Tony, telling him how good he felt, before settling them back as they were.

This was when Steve called. Looking down to Tony’s phone where it lay beside them, both men saw who it was. Immediately Tony went to lift off Bucky and answer the call. When he tried Bucky held him in place answering Tony’s phone as he put it on speaker. When Tony didn’t say anything not knowing what to do, Steve voice came through saying, “Hello, Tony you there?”

Tony cleared his throat before answering, “Yeah Steve I’m here, Sorry about that. Everything ok?”

”Yeah, everything went according to plan, well mostly anyway. We’re finishing up now to head home.”

”Mostly?” Tony asked before he thought better. He needed to get Steve off the phone quickly and this would not help.

“Yeah, I will forever remember Nebraska in winter as….”

Tony lost track of what Steve was saying when Bucky grab his hips, moving Tony slightly up his length. Mouth dropping open as in a silent gasp, Tony turned to look at Bucky and get him to stop.

“… Not sure Nat appreciated it much. How are things going back there, Bucky’s behaving himself I hope?”

Eyes still on Bucky, he saw the man’s smirk widen at Steve’s question. “Everything’s fine here,” Tony responded, hoping his voice was coming out as normal since Bucky was still moving him. “Bucky’s… behaving fine, um… He’s, ah, right there, uh sorry, right here if, um, you wanna say hi.”

Tony heard Bucky’s dark chuckle and greeting to Steve before he was unable to follow the conversation anymore. He could hear the two men speaking but failed to comprehend the words as Bucky moved in him. Sliding Tony back and forth in his lap, the soldier could only move about a fourth his cock out before having to drive back in. Tony didn’t care about trying to stop Bucky anymore, he just wanted to chase what he was feeling. He needed more, wanted Bucky slipping out completely before filling him again. Arching back into Tony whispered as much into Bucky’s ear and shivered as a dark fire lit his eyes at the request.

Bucky picked up the phone and Tony to lay them both over the arm of the sofa. How he did all and still managed to keep speaking with Steve, Tony didn’t know. Once he was settled, Bucky began moving in and out of Tony completely now, tempo picking up as much as the need to remain undiscovered would allow. Sparks lighting faster throughout his skin, Tony bit into the chair trying to keep his moans from spilling out.

From the phone lying beside his head he heard Steve ask, “I don’t know, Tony what do you think?”

Tony lifted his head reaching back to grab Bucky’s hips and stop the movement so he could speak. He should have known Bucky wouldn’t comply completely, but the movements did slow giving Tony time between fire lighting over his body. “I … Sorry Steve, um… I didn’t catch that.”

Laughing darkly Bucky wrapped his hand around Tony’s neck, leaning him back while he spoke to Steve quickening his pace again. “Stevie, if you haven’t noticed, your boyfriend gets easily caught up in what he’s doing.”

Chuckling as well Steve gave his agreement. “Yeah, he’d stay in his lab for days if I let him.” Bucky used the hand wrapped around Tony’s neck to push him down onto Bucky’s cock, freeing the other to wrap around Tony’s. Unable to hold back, a gasp the sound squeaked out of Tony. Luckily Steve thought it was because of what he said. “What Tony, you know it’s true.” Bucky squeezed at his throat prohibiting any further noises. “Anyway, Bucky and I were trying to decide if we wanted to go out for dinner tonight.”

Bucky loosened the grip on his throat while stopping the hand rubbing Tony’s hardness as well. Even though the thickness pounding into him never ceased its movements, Tony was only able to respond somewhat to the question. “Yeah… Sounds good.”

Bucky hands resumed their actions. Unable to control it, the thrill of possibly getting caught heated Tony. Hearing Steve, knowing he was completely unaware that Bucky was balls deep sinking into Tony, hurdled him faster to finishing. “Hey Stevie, looks like somethings drilling deep into Tony for him to go ahead and get finished. When will you be back?”

Edging Tony closer to his climax, he quivered feeling a sick thrill from Bucky’s veiled words. “We’re about to brief now so I should be back in a couple hours.”

“Ok, Tony looks like he’s about finished with what he’s doing but knowing him, he’ll try to start something else. Don’t know if I’ll be able to stop him until you’re back.”

Making a sound of disapproval Steve said, “Tony, so help me I will drag you away from that lab finished or not. Listen to Bucky, and please for the love of God do what he says.”

Tony gave a crude smile to Bucky over his shoulder at Steve’s words. He felt the sensations rippling through his giving signal to his climax approaching. Wanting to give Bucky the same thrill Tony had received at his thinly cloaked words, he was unable to keep from replying. Knowing the breathy huskiness in his voice would come as a whine of disgruntlement to Steve he said, “Uhhh, but he’s so bossy Steve. Bucky’s been riding my ass since you left and he won’t let up.”

Bucky’s eyes darkened at Tony, arousal at his words reflecting through. Anytime Tony did something to make Bucky happy, the soldier would reward him in some way. Having confessed this morning to the soldier about loving Bucky’s manhandling, Tony knew his prize was Bucky’s arms gripping beneath his thighs to lift him. Still kneeling on the sofa near its arm, Bucky held Tony’s thighs hostage against his own chest while lower legs dangled free over Bucky’s forearms. Movement inside him renewed, Bucky’s hand gripped his cock again to stroke him. Truly whining in distress now at the inferno inside him moments away from exploding, Tony told Steve, “Please come rescue me from him, Bucky won’t stop shoving things down my throat. He’s always trying to fill me up until I’m stuffed and can’t take anymore.”

Bucky growled low in Tony’s ear while Steve said, “Well at least he’s making sure you eat. You’d probably have survived on coffee without him there.”

Tony pressed his head back to Bucky’s shoulder, body growing taught as he felt his orgasm creeping forward. “Don’t let Tony fool you Stevie.” Tony came shooting over Bucky’s fingers to land on the sofa’s arm and his phone. He continued to shake from it in Bucky’s arms as he felt Bucky slide into him once more before jerking as he came. “He loves the way I take care of him. Can promise he’s never had this much fun with you gone.”

Steve let out a chuckle saying, “I bet,” as they both recovered.

* * *

Sitting across the table from Tony and Steve, Bucky resisted the urge to pluck Tony from his chair and bring him closer. The beast inside him had been roaring from the moment Steve arrived home. Bucky hated when his friend hugged Tony into a kiss telling the other man how much he missed him. Steve came to give Bucky a hug as well before going to shower. Seeing Bucky and Tony were already dressed he told them he’d hurry so they could get going.

Impulse telling Bucky to reassert his dominance, he thought of the call from Steve that afternoon. Tony had given into him so beautifully. Bucky knew the engineer started to become turned on by the situation, finishing quickly at Bucky fucking his brains out with Steve right there unaware. After the call, Bucky continued to fuck Tony for another hour before bringing them both to another climax. He had remained hard in Tony after their first climax together because of Tony’s participation in deceiving Steve.

Urged to wipe Steve’s touch away from Tony, Bucky bent him over the kitchen table to take him as soon as Steve left. Reason flew from Bucky’s mind as he hit every spot he knew would drive Tony crazy, causing shrieked moans to be released from the man. His craving to reinforce to Tony he belonged to him had Bucky driving harder than he ever had into the man. Bucky was purposefully rougher than needed, wanting to ensure Tony would feel him long after they were finished.

Bucky resolved to accelerate his plans in making his ownership of Tony common knowledge, wanting to claim him publicly. He hated sitting through dinner unable to establish Tony was his. The reason he was able to make it through dinner without punching something was Tony. Bucky gave a genuine smile across the table each time Tony squirmed with his face heating before looking at Bucky.

It might be Steve’s arm around Tony, but it was Bucky’s cum dripping out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow the things I wrote in here... lol 
> 
> All Tony/Bucky chapter with Steve sprinkled as background. Was going to put ch 2 & 3 together but this got to long. So unfortunately you’ll have to wait to get the threesome next chapter. Heads up, it will be a threesome fairly similar to what you’re seeing here in this chapter...

It had not even been 12 hours yet but Tony already missed Bucky. He knew it was going to be hell going from Bucky taking Tony at least twice a day to whenever they could find the alone time. With his mind on that thought, Tony was overjoyed when Steve came down to his lab and gave him the best news. “Tony, I need to ask you a favor. You don’t have to say yes, but I need you to promise you’ll at least think about it.”

Looking a Steve confused, Tony wondered what he was about to ask. “No problem Steve, you know you can ask me anything.”

Smiling down, Steve said, “Yeah, you are the best that way.”

Snorting Tony crossed his hands over his chest grinning at Steve, “I see you’re trying to butter me up before you make your demands.”

Laughing Steve pulled Tony in close. “I meant every word.” Steve’s expression then sobered as he explained why he came. “Listen, Bucky said he’s been having a hard time for the last month. When I got up last night he was in the living room watching T.V., but he looked exhausted. Said his nightmares are getting worse to the point he can’t sleep sometimes. I wanna help him if I can, but I don’t want to leave you alone at night if I don’t have to.”

Steve took Tony’s hands in his saying, “If you’re ok with it, I wanted to tell him to come to our room when he can’t sleep. I’m hoping having someone nearby will help him, but I’ll only do that if it’s something you’re comfortable with it.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he fought the effort to start jumping for joy. Trying to seem hesitant, as if this was a hard decision, Tony waited a moment before he replied. “Bucky’s your best friend Steve, I get you want to make sure he’s okay.” Giving Steve a sarcastic sigh he continued saying, “I’ll miss sleeping naked but I guess for you I’ll suffer through it.”

Chuckling Steve gave Tony a kiss thank you before leaving to tell Bucky. He didn’t know what Bucky was up to, but Tony couldn’t wait to find out.

* * *

Bucky opened the door to walk into the dark bedroom. He was barely able to make out the two figures lying on the bed, Tony on top of Steve’s chest leaning to the side as the other man lay on his back. Bucky wanted to laugh at how easy it was to secure an open invitation to this bed from Steve. Turn on the sob story and Steve Rogers went down like the Titanic trying to make everything better. Bucky loved his friend, but it was laughable how gullible he could be sometimes.

Walking on silent feet to the bed on Tony’s side, Bucky uncovered the smaller man bringing his body into view. His hand reached to run over the briefs that were clinging to Tony’s ass, the rest of his body nude. Bucky pulled the fabric down uncovering the treasure beneath. Grinning at what he was about to do, Bucky slipped in beside Tony as he took his cock out to give his lover a surprise.

* * *

Tony lay on his bed face down as Steve pushed inside of him. Wrapping Tony is his arms Steve began to move giving Tony his full weight. He was whispering endearments in Tony’s ear kissing his neck, and Tony was lying underneath sincerely trying to enjoy it. So far, almost everyone pant and moan coming from him was faked. The reason they were in the position was so that Steve wouldn’t see Tony’s initially half hard cock go completely soft and ask questions.

It had been 5 days since Bucky had come to their room with his feigned nightmare, and he hadn’t touched Tony since. Tony had woke to a myriad of sensations rippling across his skin, all gathering together and catching fire inside him. Gasping softly his mouth dropped as he felt what could only be Bucky’s huge cock sliding inside him. Tony had looked up to Steve to make sure he was still asleep, then looked over his shoulder to the man assaulting his senses to whisper to him. “Bucky, please… Uhh, need you just like that… Ummm missed you so much.”

Tony felt Bucky kiss his neck as he was gliding so deep yet so slow. “I know baby. Missed me filling you up like this. Know how bad you need it,” Tony arched back into Bucky, pushing him in further. “It’s ok sweetheart, gonna fuck you like this all night.” Biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan too loudly, Tony’s leg clenched around Steve’s where it lay. “Gonna fuck you slow until morning, making you feel every inch.”

Bucky had kept his promise to Tony that night, never increasing his tempo and lazily plunging into Tony. He edged Tony the entire time, bringing him to the brink of release before dialing back. Tony was a ball of shivers down overstimulated nerve ending by the time Bucky let him come, morning light shining in the room.

When Tony had cornered Bucky in the kitchen 3 days prior asking when they’d get a chance to be together again, Bucky had told him, “Whenever you figure out how to make it happen.”

Tony’s face fell as he leaned into Bucky saying, “That could take days, Steve is always around.” Dropping dramatically to his knees, Tony hoped Bucky might go concede to his act submission. As he nuzzled Bucky’s hardness along his cheek, he really couldn’t say how much of an act it was. Tony looked up at Bucky beneath his eyelashes as he gripped his thighs saying, “I need you Bucky, no one’d ever made me feel like you do. I want you so bad it’s driving me crazy.”

Staring down at Tony, Bucky raked a hand through Tony’s hair before gripping it to, jerking back his head. Tony’s mouth parted as he gasped, shiver rolling down his spine with the action. Bucky growled to him, “Take me out… Now, Baby.” Tony reached shaky hands up to undo Bucky’s belt and open his jeans. He took wrapped a hand around Bucky’s shaft to free it from its confines. Tony squeezed the large appendage in his hand to keep from moving as his gaze returned back to Bucky awaiting further instructions. Though he wanted to dive in, Tony knew how much it turned Bucky on having Tony under his control and following his orders.

Bucky’s hand unwrapped from his hair to cup Tony’s cheek, thumb tracing across his lips before invading Tony’s mouth. “Mhmmm, you look so good on your knees for me baby. Show me how much you want my cock and I might let you have it.” Tony saw Bucky’s eyes blaze when he began to suck on the thumb Bucky had put in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the tip before wrapping it around Bucky’s thumb sucking hard. Removing the finger from Tony’s mouth to rest both hands on the counter above him, Bucky’s head came up to stare over the bar and leaned to the side as if listening. Bringing his focus back down, Bucky gave Tony a smirk. “Since you asked so pretty, I’ll make a deal with you, sugar. Steve is headed this way right now. You can either get up and pretending nothing happened, or you can stay down and risk getting caught with my dick in your mouth.”

Tony didn’t even hesitate as he leaned in to wrap his lips around the head, tongue flickering across the tip. Bucky’s eyes darkened as he moaned saying, “God baby, you’re so good to me. Knowing you’d risk this, do anything for me… Gonna fuck you so good sweetheart, take you apart till you’re screaming for me.” Tony’s eyes closed as he moaned around Bucky’s cock, wanting everything the man said and more. “But, that’s only if…” Tony’s eyes snapped open as Bucky drove his cock all into Tony’s mouth. Tony immediately forced himself to relax his throat allowing the entry, then swallowed massaging the head with the muscles there just how Bucky liked it. Tony shuddered from where he sat looking up to Bucky, watching the man’s eyes go hooded as he groaned lit fire through Tony just knowing he was the reason for it. Bucky finished the statement to Tony as he heard footsteps approaching, “That’s only if you can make me come before he leaves.”

Tony nodded his head around Bucky’s length in agreement and began giving the best blowjob he’d ever provided to anyone, bar none. He heard Steve’s voice coming in from over the kitchen bar behind him. From where he sat on the floor leaning against the cabinets behind him, Tony knew Steve wouldn’t be able to see anything midway below Bucky’s stomach. Excitement in his voice, Steve said, “Hey Buck look, I finished drawing up the redesign for my bike.”

Tony continued to bob up down Bucky as his upper body leaned out of Tony’s view. “Wow Stevie,” Bucky said coming back into Tony’s view. He sucked hard at the shaft when Bucky picked up his coffee sipping it as he glanced down at Tony. Though Bucky’s eyes were aimed at Steve, his hand had come down to caress Tony’s face letting him know his words were for him. “That looks so good. I really like what you’ve done so far.” Tony cock began to throb and he extended a hand down palming it. Bucky began to shake his head as he gripped Tony’s hair saying, “I wouldn’t do that though. That engine looks like it’d explode if you even looked at it wrong. Don’t want to you to do all that work and not get a chance to take it for a ride.”

Tony groaned inwardly as he quickly removed his hand. He increased his efforts, arms wrapping around Bucky’s legs pulling him deeper into Tony’s mouth. “You might be right, I’ll go look up some others and see what I can find.” Tony reached to palm Bucky’s balls in his hand causing the cock in his mouth to pulse. “Have you seen Tony, he might know of some better ones.”

“Yeah, he just headed down a few minutes ago. Said he had a something really important to work on.”

“Ah ok, I’ll talk to him when he comes back then. Don’t want to interrupt him if he’s in the middle of something.”

Bucky chuckled saying, “I doubt you could anyway. You know the way Tony goes at things, trying to swallow the entire package at once. Have to say though he’s great at it. Never met anyone who could gulp down half of what he does.” Tony’s body heated with the praise as he propelled faster, nose touching down to Bucky’s groin before coming back to the top.

“Yeah I don’t know how he does it either. I don’t understand half of what he works on, there is truly no one like Tony Stark.” Tony heard paper rustle as Steve said, “You up for sparring? I’m about to head to the training floor if you want to come.”

Tony sucked hard on Bucky not wanting to lose out on what the other man promised. “Sure, Im just about finished with this,” he said waving the coffee at Steve before he chuckled, “I can’t say I need the work out but I can see why you…. Fuck, mhmm…” Bucky’s words were choked off with a groan.

Tony had taken him all the way down before using a hand to add Bucky’s balls to his mouth as well. “Bucky, are you okay?” Steve exclaimed and Tony saw Bucky raise a hand quickly to stop the other man’s movement toward him.

Bucky waved Steve off and sat his cup down as he leaned over to look down at Tony. Bucky grimaced rubbing his forehead looking pained as Tony swallowed. He couldn’t take in air having a fourth of Bucky’s cock down his throat, massaging the portion there with his throat muscles. “Sorry Stevie, didn’t mean to scare you but damn, it’s really blowing… Uh, fuck yeah its Um, it took me down far. Was caught by surprise, engulfed my head out of nowhere. It’s coming… Uh, feels just about finished up, give me a sec…” Still swallowing around him, Tony began rolling his tongue along the veins underneath. “Damn, ahh fuck that’s it,” Bucky groaned under his hand massaging his temples, cock pulsing in Tony’s mouth as he came. “God, Damn… that was…” Bucky shook his head down at Tony before looking back to Steve. “Sorry Steve, never felt anything like that before. Just about blew my head off.”

“No problem Buck, just want to make sure you’re ok. You should go lie down."

“I’m good, just came as a surprise. We can still head downstairs.” Eyes coming down to watch Tony tuck him back in his pants, Bucky gave a smirk and said, “I’m definitely in the mood to pound that ass of yours into the floor.”

Tony’s mind came back to the present just as Steve came moaning in his ear. Rolling onto his side, Steve gathered Tony cuddling into his back. Tony may have a ‘free ride’ coming from Bucky, but he was sure that would be the only one given out. He’d have to figure out something soon if he didn’t want to go to long without Bucky.

* * *

Tony came up from his lab the next day to find Steve on the couch reading. Feeling drained from his accords meeting he made his way over, hopping into Steve’s lap. Laughing at Tony’s interruption, Steve looked at him saying, “Hey baby, I’m guessing you’re here for attention.”

“Of course, attention junky here, needing attention,” Tony deadpanned as he looked up tiredly at Steve giving him puppy dog eyes. Pointing at his shoulders he told Steve, “I specifically need attention here.”

Chuckling Steve settled Tony in his lap and began to massage his shoulders. “Guess I better pay attention then.”

Tony let out an exaggerated moan feeling himself starting to relax. “You’re the best honey bunches. Knew I kept you around here for something.

Steve snorted from behind Tony. “It’s not to know I’m so appreciated. I knew you only loved me for my hands.”

Tony looked over his shoulder giving Steve a flirty smile. “Well that’s not the only body part I love. I’m also a big fan of…” Tony paused watching Steve’s face become flushed before he finished saying, “your cute little button nose.”

Steve let out a roaring laugh as Bucky walked in the living room, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. He leaned into the couch looking at the duo before asking, “Do I even want to know?”

Tony just shook his head with a grin as Steve calmed his laughter to answer Bucky. Before he could respond, the shrill sound of a phone rang through the room beside Steve and Tony. Both men looked over to see it was Fury calling Steve’s phone. Steve gently pushed Tony to stand as he followed retrieving his phone. “Sorry baby, I forgot Nick said he was calling. It shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes.”

“But…” Tony sputtered giving Steve a playful wounded look, “My shoulders, attention remember. You have to show attention to attention junkies, it’s attention junky rule number 1.”

Snickering at Tony as he rounded the sofa Steve said, “You’ll live I promise, and hey,” Steve paused pointing to Bucky as he backed out into the hallway, “I’m sure if you ask nicely Bucky will show you attention until I get back.

Tony looked down to where Bucky sat and blushed at the filthy look he was given. “Well, you gonna ask me nicely to pay you some attention sweetheart.”

Licking his lips, Tony made his way over to stand between Bucky’s legs. “Last time I checked, you still owe me for being nice to you yesterday.”

“Hmmm, you are right sugar. I did promise you a good time,” Bucky smirked up at Tony as he reached a hand into his sweats taking out his cock, stroking it slowly once it was free. Bucky’s metal hand slid down into his pocket taking out a small tube Tony was positive contained lube. Bucky then grabbed Tony pulling him down to lay across his lap face down, knees almost touching the floor. Tony heard the tube open just before Bucky palmed Tony’s ass inside his jeans, slick fingers tracing down the crease to Tony’s opening.

Tony whimpered when Bucky pushed inside, grinding down into Bucky’s lap. “Tell me something baby,” Bucky began as he moved his finger sliding in and out of Tony, “You love how I make you feel right? Love all the ways I take you apart?” Tony nodded his head but was unable to make a sound as Bucky pushed another finger in. “Don’t you want this all the time, anytime? Do you want to deep inside you every night,” Bucky pushed his fingers hard in Tony, rapidly repeating the movement 2 more time, “and every morning. Making you scream when my dick is nearly in your stomach.”

When Bucky finished the last of his sentence adding in a third finger, curling them to rub against Tony’s prostate, Tony moaned, “God, Yes… Fuck Bucky, yes.”

Bucky’s fingers slid out and he moved Tony to sit in his lap legs open. Bucky leaned Tony back against him running a hand over his hip, continuing downward over Tony’s hardness before settling just below. Tony heard the fabric of his pants rip as Bucky whispered from beside his ear, “I can make that happen for you baby.” Lifting Tony slightly, Bucky lined his cock up to Tony’s entrance and began gliding inside him from the hole he’d made in Tony’s pants. Tony arched and shivered as he let out a husky moan, the sound lasting the entire time Bucky slowly slid him down. “I can take you apart every time you need it sweetheart,” Bucky rolled Tony’s hips forward sliding out of Tony then pulled him back to fill him again.

Electric currents began making their way across Tony’s skin as Bucky continued to fuck him, gliding Tony back and forth across his lap. Tony wailed, “Yes Bucky, Please… Don’t stop… Want that, want you all the time.”

“Alright baby, but the only way I can is if you do whatever I tell you to.” Bucky raised Tony to hover above him then began driving his hips up to slam his dick back inside. Tony’s mouth opened to cry out as Bucky wrecked him so completely, but his body tensed hard at the assault striking fire throughout every nerve ending. It was almost a full minute before he recovered belting a throaty groan, shivering as he became limp in Bucky’s arms, body just taking what Bucky was doing to it. “You gonna do everything I tell you to baby? Do anything so you can take me like this every day?”

“Do anything… whatever you want… feel so good. Uhh, Bucky, all yours… Give you anything.” Tony managed stammer out around the moans coming nonstop from his mouth.

Bucky growled pushed into Tony twice more before stilling both their movements. When Tony up to Bucky from where his head lay on the man’s shoulder letting out a whine, Bucky leaned down to attack Tony’s mouth with his own. Breaking their kiss, Bucky pushed Tony’s shoulders forward slightly as he grabbed the blanket lying over the back of the couch and draped in around Tony shoulders. Looking back Tony gave Bucky a confused look, getting a smirk in return as hands began to rub Tony’s shoulders telling Friday to turn off the lights. As they were bathed in darkness with only the TV shining light in front of them, the reasons for Bucky’s actions became clear when Steve walked back in to sit down.

“See Tony, told you it’d only take a sec,” Steve leaned back into the sofa, feet coming to rest on the coffee table, “And Bucky showed you some attention so you wouldn’t have to go into withdrawals.” Tony groaned low when Bucky pushed his shoulders down causing his dick to slide back inside Tony. “You want me to take over now?”

Tony opened his mouth to respond be had to bite his lip when Bucky moved as if adjusting his seat causing Tony to bounce minutely on his cock. “Its fine Stevie, you look wiped. Tony’s already told me I’m hitting his problem areas. I don’t mind continuing my magic and working him over some more.”

“Thanks, I am pretty beat.” Steve laid his head back looking to Tony. “That ok, Tony? Know you love my hands,” Steve said smiling, “But I’m sure Bucky’s doing a great job.”

Tony looked at Steve as he shifted on Bucky, looking as if he were repositioning. “Oh it’s more than ok, he’s already worked out a few of the kinks. Even made me aware of a few I didn’t know I had like this one.” Tony Began rolling his ass, movements hidden beneath throw Bucky wrapped around his shoulders, and groaned not bothering to hide how good it felt. When Bucky pulled his own hips back before pushing down Tony’s shoulder ramming back in, Tony gasped, “Umm, Yeah, right there Bucky. Lot of… Uh, tension there, fuck… keep pushing, like that… Ahhh, yeah, feels really good….” Tony threw a devilish smirk to Steve saying, “You’re not careful, I may have to exclusively use Bucky’s hands from now on.”

Steve laughed looking up to the TV and settled in to get comfortable. As soon as Steve’s eyes were gone, Tony arched forward a little more placing his hands on his knees. He began to circle faster, twerking his ass and sliding Bucky’s cock marginally inside him as he heard Bucky speak. “Hey Stevie, was sparring with Tony and God does he have some moves. The way he danced around on me, could barely keep it together. Kept doing this one roll over and over, had me sliding around so much it was really hard fighting off the urge to erupt on him and finish early.”

Tony heard Steve chuckle, “Tony’s like that, all those martial arts classes when he was a kid. Catches me off guard every time when he manages to get one over on me.”

“Yeah, he was really going at me. Caught me off guard to, can’t say I know too many that can move their ass around like Tony can.” Tony was so lost in his movements, tiny moans and whimpers escaping frequently as he drew toward completion, that when Bucky’s hands touched his waist it startled him. He paused in his actions only a second as he noticed Bucky’s arms had slipped beneath the blanket. Tony’s performance was completely hidden now the blanket was tented on top of Bucky’s forearm. This gave Tony the freedom to change his movements and bounce his ass the way he wanted. “He was doing this bouncing thing Stevie, swore it drove me crazy. Just started wailing on me out of nowhere.” Tony leaned more weight down to the hands on his knees, gaining leverage to really pop his ass down harder.

“Yeah, hmmm… I, uh, Damn, Ahh, I don’t know where he learned those moves… But, Uhh, know it wasn’t from you.” Bucky chuckled out darkly, “The way kept popping his ass up on me every time he went down is definitely not something you’d have thought of. Nah, something tells me he’s only moved around like that for me. Is that right Tony, you ever use those moves on Steve?”

Bucky’s question heightened his pleasure to the point he stammered all over his words. “I, Um, no… We don’t, uh, go… God yeah, right there… He doesn’t, uh, go hard… Ahhh keep going, Umm, like you come… Wanted to, shit... fuck, don’t stop… Uhh, knew you’d, God yes, Uhhh… want to see… fuck, yes Bucky, right there… had to use… Hmmm, my best, uh, moves to Umm… To take you down.”

Steve made a noise of agreement. “Yeah Tony’s right. Anytime we spar I’m afraid I’ll accidently hit him for real. We never go all out, maybe you should work with him more Buck. I’d feel better if he learned all he could.”

Raising his eyebrows at Steve he answered saying, “It’s be my pleasure to give Tony a hard workout Stevie.” Arching his back, Tony twerked harder down into Bucky’s lap and gave a loud husky moan. “I’ll give him some hard practice any time he wants to use his moves on me.” Tony adjusted to slide fully up and down the dick splitting him open, rolling his hips with the movement so Bucky felt every spot deep inside him. Tony heard Bucky’s breath catch behind him with the change, groaning low. “Mhmm... Damn Tony, still amazes me how good you are, especially with that circling you were doing. Think you were able to get us coming together in places no one else in the world has managed before.” Tony shuddered, body spasms causing him to clench and ripple around Bucky’s thick cock. “You really have some tight muscles here in your lower back, sugar. Steve have you never worked into this area before? I can barely fit myself in there to hit the spots I need to.”

Steve looked over and shrugged, “I don’t usually massage down that low, just every now and again.”

“Feels like no one’s applied any pressure here for years,” Tony looked back to see Bucky give Steve a cocky smirk, “Don’t worry though, I’m sure I can dig in deep and work it loose.” Bucky began subtly meeting Tony’s thrusts down causing sparks to ignite, “How does that feel Tony, am I plowing in there deep enough?”

Tony’s eyes were hooded as he looked at Bucky, firestorm lighting inside as he continued riding. “Ah, yeah Bucky… Nhhmm, working it in so good… God yes, Mmm, feels amazing, uh, don’t stop... Almost got it, keep… Oh fuck, pumping into my... muscle, Hmmm… Just like that.”

Bucky turned back to Steve smiling in arrogance. “Not sure you’d be able to get in there like I can Stevie. This area is extremely tricky, really got to know what you’re doing drilling into it. I used to help out some others so I have a lot of skill in this area. It’s good you handed Tony off to me, I’m enormously... better equipped for this job... Can get as far in as Tony needs it. Seen it before with a few others I worked over, I think the issue he’s been having with this spot is you’re only working the surface. It’s ok Tony, I’ll grind down in there, fill out the spots no one’s been able to reach.”

Hearing Bucky, watching him tell Steve how much better he was a fucking Tony. Hearing him let the man know Bucky was drilling inside so far he was in practically in Tony’s stomach. Telling Steve Bucky was touching Tony in places and ways he never could, caused shivers to begin racing down his body. “God, yes Bucky… need it, deeper in there… Uh, just like that.”

Gripping Tony’s hips to still his moving, Bucky said, “Here, think I can work it loose of I pound in that area, gotta beat myself in there deep as I can.” Bucky then lifted Tony’s ass from his lap beginning to ram his cock into Tony. “Yeah, knew you needed me to really pump into these muscles. Think I’m really getting all the way in there now, hitting this like you need it. Can feel the knots loosening and coming apart... you feel it coming to right Tony? You feel me hammering in there, forcing that muscle to come apart for me?”

“Fuck yeah, AHhh, yes, it’s coming… God Bucky don’t stop, Uh, coming apart for you…” The slaps of their bodies coming together echoed through the room, Bucky thrust so powerful he shook Tony’s body with each impact. “God Bucky, so far in... uhh, hammering me so good...” Tony was on fire knowing Steve was watching Bucky fuck him so well but was thinking Bucky was pounding a hand on Tony’s back.

“Fuck, Ah, sorry I have to ram him like this Stevie, but he really needs it. Steve hasn’t been getting in there deep as I am has he, Tony?” Tony’s yells ricocheted off the walls, unable to form coherent sentences and acknowledge any of Bucky’s questions. “Yeah, think I’ll take care of this for Tony when he needs it from now on Steve. He’s probably in pain from so much time not getting worked here right. I’ll make sure to work into him every day, keep pushing in over and over till he can’t take anymore. We can’t have Tony hurting, he definitely needs to be hammered this deep by me all the time, since I’m the only one that can get all the way in him.” Bucky slammed Tony down to meet each thrust. Tony’s face was to the ceiling with his eyes closed, back arching his ass towards Bucky moaning with each thrust, “Don’t think you’re fitted out to touch down half as far in Tony as I am right now. Your body won’t let you get this far Stevie, you’re just not made to bang away at him like I plan to every day. Am I right Tony, do you need me to nail into you everyday instead of Steve?”

“Nhmmm, Bucky yes… Uhh need you, fuck it’s so hard… want you pounding me… God, Ah just you, uhad, bang me so much better.... Mmm, never felt this good... God Bucky, want this, oh yeah, just you, Ahhh, every fucking day.” Tony came, voice yelling through the room as his body shook apart. “Fuck, Ahhhh Bucky, Yes…. Just like that, god, so deep… so far in, need it… God, coming apart… uh, only for you… Hm, just you.”

He slumped down on Bucky’s chest closing his eyes, breath coming in harsh quick pants as Steve spoke. “Oh my god Tony, why didn’t you tell me you were so tense.” Tony opened his eyes to view Steve looking back at him in concern. “You were in so much pain when Bucky was working that out of you.”

Tony smiled tiredly at him. “It’s ok Steve. I didn’t even know how bad I needed that until Bucky showed me.” Tony leaned back to stretch his arms and was surprised to feel Bucky still hard inside him, not having come yet. He switched his gaze over his shoulder and gave Bucky a flirty smirk. “There’s actually, uh, a couple other areas on my back that could use some of the same treatment.”

Bucky smirked shifting his hips, causing Tony’s lips to part as his eye’s fluttered. “Should probably lay you down if we’re going to be banging into the kinks down there. Able to work a lot better if I’m on top, really pumping into all the spots you need me to hit. Plus, with the way I need to hammer into right now, its going to take a long, long time to manage. You’re definitely gonna want to be comfortable with the way I plan on making you take whatever I give until I’m all done.”

Tony shuddered at Bucky’s words as he caught Steve’s nod in his peripheral. Steve rose up stretching and giving a yawn, he then motioned with a hand toward his vacated spot on the couch. “You can just lay him down here Buck. You’re right, no way I can hit Tony that hard, can’t even stand the thought.” Steve gave another tired yawn, “I’m tired and need to get some rest, hope you feel better after Baby.” Steve leaned down to kiss Tony who sighed into it as Bucky moved his cock incrementally inside Tony.

Bucky fucked Tony throughout the rest of the night, never letting up. Tony’s screams could be heard filling the penthouse as Bucky wreaked havoc on Tony’s senses, putting him in every position on every surface he had available. Tony’s voice was hoarse, coming out in cracked sobs as he came for the last time, painstakingly overstimulated yet unwilling to stop the pleasure Bucky inflicted. Bucky had come in and all over Tony so many times, painting Tony’s skin until he was satisfied. When he finally was carried to his room to climb on shaky sore legs into bed next to Steve, Tony was still covered with it all over. Bucky had told Tony he couldn’t wash it away until after he slept, to remind Tony who he belonged to.

As Tony lay in bed drifting off and felt the Bucky’s cum dripping down his thighs, he smiled and shivered, loving the feeling of Bucky marking him so thoroughly.

* * *

The next month with Bucky and Steve living in the penthouse passed quickly. After the day in the living room, Bucky pretty much did whatever he wanted to Tony whenever he wanted it. Not that Tony was complaining, he loved even second of it. Tony didn’t know when he began spending every night with the man, it just became routine because they were constantly all over each other. The 2-3 nights Bucky didn’t wake Tony up getting into his bed from a “nightmare”, Bucky was fucking Tony in any other room of the house then sending him to bed just before morning.

Tony’s days begin to quickly fill with him as well. Seeing as Bucky was now his sparring partner and massage therapists, Bucky began pushing Tony for more and more interactions regardless of Steve being there. 

****

They were in Tony’s pool when he spotted Steve coming through the Balcony doors. Tony told Bucky only to have the man penetrate his ass harder than he had been. He had Tony against the side of the pool, hand holding the ankles of each leg spreading them wide. Tony could feel his thighs touching the pool wall each time Bucky slammed home. Leaning to whisper in his ear Bucky asked, “Do you want me to stop baby?” Moaning as Bucky kept up his assault on Tony’s prostate, sending spikes of pleasure surging at each thrust, he shook his head no. “I didn’t think so.”

The water barely rippled on top in contrast to the bodies rapidly moving below the surface. Tony leaned his head back to meet Steve’s gaze as Bucky continued his powerful thrusts into him. Pushing Tony’s legs all the way to the edge of the pool, feet hanging in the air just outside it, Bucky smiled up at Steve. “Hey Stevie, Tony was complaining about his legs being sore after sparring today. Since I felt responsible pushing into so hard the whole time, I’m helping him stretch. Heard the pool is a good place to cool down and brought him here.”

Steve nodded his head, “Yeah, I used to do laps in the pool after working out. Helps relax the muscles.” He sat down on the edge beside Tony’s leg about a foot away; wanting to avoid disrupting the duo should it move.

“I don’t know if it’s working, feels as if he’s tightening up on me.“ Bucky used his hands on Tony’s ankles to push his legs back further. Tony let out loud groans as his ass shifted up into Bucky causing his cock to hammer deeper inside. “No matter how hard I’m pushing into him, Tony just keeps getting tighter around me.” Tony could barely keep his eyes open, overwhelmed with Bucky battering into him every second. “I’ll probably have to start stretching his legs out every day to.”

Tony came shuddering as his toes curled beside Steve’s head. He reached the breaking point when Steve offered Bucky a book of stretches he had from SHIELD.

**** 

Tony sat in Bucky’s lap at the kitchen table under their massage pretense listening to Steve make pasta in the kitchen. He spoke over the bar giving the latest update of what was going on at the Avenger’s compound. Tony’s sweats were pulled down just under his ass as he gave Bucky the ‘dance’ he asked for. Tony had his arms taking his weight leaning over the table while Bucky leaned back in his chair hands at Tony’s shoulder. Glancing over, Tony saw Bucky’s eyes entranced in his lap, watching Tony roll ass up arching his back before coming around to arch the opposite way.

As if feeling Tony’s gaze Bucky’s eyes lifted. He began to slide his hands down Tony’s back as he moved whispering low, “Your ass should be a sin baby. The way it moves,” his hands swiped across Tony’s cheeks before stopping to grope them, plumping the flesh in his hand, “The way it feels, inside and out sweetheart.” Bucky’s head went up slightly, giving Tony a hooded stare as a look of ecstasy encompassed his face, “The way you take my dick baby, looking like it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt,” Tony gave a high pitched groan as Bucky gripped his waist, rising to meant Tony’s last roll down, “You were made for me Tony, knew it the first time I saw you.”

Tony knew at that moment he was completely done for. He had went and fell in love with Bucky fucking Barnes.


	3. Help!

Originally posted here for ideas to include in ch. 3, but I’m Keeping this open since I’ll definitely revisit this type of fic a few more times. Will probably Tony/Stephen Strange and Thor/Tony while he’s dating Clint, Bruce, or Steve again, same format of no hurt feelings though the endgames may differ.

If you have any ideas or scenarios you want to see you can comment here!

Thanks for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!!! Everyone literally like gives me life! ☺️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to Bucky for advice, Bucky tells Steve about Tony’s newest ‘muscle’ problem, and Tony sets a scene up with Steve at Bucky’s request.
> 
> The relationship dynamics of our future stuckony triangle start showing!
> 
> Special Thanks for these Awesome ideas:  
> ”wheniwasyourage” - thank you so much for the sparring idea, was able to come up with a scene around that! Lol but they don’t actually ever get to the sparring.  
> “PsychoJordan” - I loved your idea and will definitely use it in one of my next stories along these lines. Don’t want each one to be the same story with new characters so thank so much for an alternate ending!  
> “Jazzywazzy101” - Your idea will show up in ch. 4. I was already done with 3 but really liked it and wanted to add it in anyway.
> 
> “LadyJaye” I freaking loved your idea so much!!! I’m debating between putting it in the next chapter or saving for one of the new stories. Angling toward the next story but we’ll see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos!!! I’m having way more fun with this story than I should, lol hence why it keeps lengthening. Ch. 4 will be the end and and Steve’s feelings will not be hurt I promise!
> 
> Keeping “ch. 3/help” up since I’ll probably revisit this type of fic a few more times, probably Tony/Stephen Strange and Thor/Tony while he’s dating Clint, Bruce, or Steve again. Same format, no hurt feelings though the endgames will differ. If you have any ideas or scenarios you want to see can comment there.

Bucky had been sitting in his room finishing a cup of coffee when Steve walked in asking if he could talk to him for a moment. At Bucky’s nod the man came in to sit cross legged on Bucky’s bed facing him. “What’s up Stevie, everything ok?”

Looking red faced and embarrassed Steve stammered, “Uh, I was wanting to, um, get your advice about something but its, um… kinda, uh… damnit Buck,” Steve paused throwing up his hands then running one of them over his face. “I’m not even sure where to start…”

Sitting up Bucky playfully punched his shoulder, “Since when do you not know how to say anything to me. We’re best friends Steve, you can ask me anything.”

Still looking embarrassed but slightly more at ease Steve nodded. “I know, you’re right, I can tell you anything… you’ve always been there for me.” Bucky gave him a smile of encouragement as he continued after taking a deep breath. “Tony and I haven’t been having, um… you know… We, uh, haven’t been…” Steve broke off waving his hand in the air.

Chuckling Bucky said, “I’m going to guess the word you’re looking for is fucking.”

Steve grew impossibly redder as he nodded, “Yeah, uh… that. When I asked him about it he said he’s been having a hard time, you know… climaxing.” His next words were rushed defending Tony’s honor. “Now, he said he still loves me and doesn’t want to break up or anything, but that it hasn’t been the best so he’s not, uh… really in the mood anymore.”

“Okay… How long has it been since you had sex together? What were you guys doing before and what have you tried?”

“It’s been about, ahh… almost 2 months, almost the entire time you’ve been here.” Steve raked a hand through his hair as he was thinking of his response to the second question. Bucky smirked proudly at him while waiting. Knowing he was putting it on Tony so good that he’d stopped having sex with Steve, fuck if that didn’t make Bucky’s dick begin to harden. Raising his knee to hide it, Bucky curbed the impulse of telling Steve to fuck off so he could go bang his boyfriend. Bucky sighed, he really did love Steve more the he had ever cared for anyone else, but Bucky’s number one love would always be to himself. He wouldn’t hurt Steve if he didn’t have to, which is why Bucky was taking the long route to secure Tony, but that didn’t change the fact that Bucky would have him no matter who got in his way. “Uh, we’ve done the usual I guess. Tony likes to bottom so we don’t really switch. He been on top, I’ve been on top, we’ve made love in the shower and in his living room. I guess that’s about it…”

Looking stunned Bucky asked, “That’s it Stevie? How long have you two been together?” Steve was opening his mouth to answer when Bucky waved his hand saying, “Scratch that, how long has it been since you two started having sex? I know you, you’ll date someone for a decade before you get them into bed.”

Feeling more at ease Steve laughed as he jokingly slapped Bucky’s thigh. “Shut up ya jerk. Tony and I started having sex pretty much as soon as we got together so, 3 years.”

Bucky dropped his head shaking it; Tony had been getting mediocre/bad sex for 3 years. “Christ Steve, you been sleeping with him for three years and that’s as crazy as you’ve gotten with him? You haven’t tried tying each other up, using toys, or, hell even fucking him outside in like… the pool or something?” Steve looked embarrassed again as he shook his head no. Well Damn, Bucky was surprised it took as long as it did for Tony to fall on his dick, when something even crazier occurred to Bucky. “Stevie… Was Tony your first?”

Blushing apple red Steve nodded. “Yeah… That’s, uh, why I’m coming to you.” Giving a sigh he continued saying, “Tony’s had a long list of one night stands and significant others in his life. I, uh, don’t have the experience he does and everything we’ve done has really been at his lead. He says it’s ok and he doesn’t really need that part of our relationship to be perfect but… I still want to see if I can, you know, do better if possible.” Steve gave Bucky a sheepish smile growing so red he was practically purple, “Plus, making love to Tony feels… really, really good, like best thing on this earth amazing. I don’t want to lose that… and I want to make him feel just as good if I can.”

Giving Steve an egotistical smirk, Bucky leaned back against his headboard folding his hands behind his head. “So of course you came to me… the cock whisperer.” Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky looking bursting into laughter. “What,” Bucky shrugged chuckling, “I am, and lucky for you since you get my help and expertise. So Stevie… what are you looking for exactly? Do you want me to tell you a few of the things I do?” Selling Steve a conflicted look as a plan formed, Bucky began to steer him in the direction he needed. “I can but… they may not be what Tony is into.”

Steve face gave Bucky an image of complete confusion. “What do you mean? It can’t be that different person to person right?”

“Uh, Stevie, I’ve almost never had sex the same way with each person. The positions may be the same but there’s always something different. Like with missionary, some of them liked me to roll my hips, slow grinding softly into them while some liked for me to nearly break their hips fucking them hard through the mattress. You can break those categories up into people that liked to be talked dirty to and the ones that liked to hear affectionate stuff instead, then break those down even further with other stuff. I’m not even sure where to start telling you what may work because I’m not sure what Tony would or has gotten off on you doing.”

Steve seemed overwhelmed with all the information. “I uh, didn’t know there was… how I would even do hip rolling… Bucky what the hell am I gonna do?” Steve asked, voice growing higher and panicked with each word.

Bucky gripped Steve’s chin in hand, steering his attention from the panic attack he was working up. “Stevie calm down, I know what we can do.” Steve’s expression turned hopeful and Bucky smiled patting his cheek. “Only way I can let you know what to do is if I’m around while you’re trying different things. That way I’d even be able to show you how to position and move without trying to explain it.” Bucky did his best to make his expression as innocent as possible when he said, “If he’s ok with it, I can even demonstrate on Tony to you so you know exactly what to do, maybe try out a few things till we see what works best. That sound like a plan?”

Steve nodded quickly saying, “Yes, that’d be perfect,” before grimacing as he ended with, “I’ll have to talk to Tony first, make sure he’s comfortable with it. Don’t know how he’s gonna feel having, you know, intimate moments in front of someone.” Bucky wanted to laugh; Tony had an exhibitionist streak a mile long. That Steve didn’t know that after 3 years when Bucky knew in 3 days was just ridiculous. Good lord, Steve didn’t know what Tony liked above the bare basics, if he even knew that.

Bucky just nodded back to him as these thoughts flew through his head. “Yeah, of course, make sure he's ok with it. Actually, you may even want to give it another week just to make sure he doesn’t come around.”

Steve rose to stand sporting his Captain America mission parameters accepted face, as he bobbed his head in acceptance, “OK, yeah that’s a good idea. I’ll give it a little time then ask if we’re still having problems.” Giving Bucky a smile and wave goodbye he left saying, “Thanks Buck, I really appreciate this. I’ll let you know if things change or what Tony says if they don’t.”

Bucky waved back, gaze roaming up to close on the ceiling as he removed his hard staff from it’s confines. Thinking of Tony, as he rubbed the huge length through his fist, Bucky began to run through all of the devious ways he would make Tony moan with Steve watching. This was all new territory for him, Bucky had never wanted to keep his previous lovers for any extended length of time. All were easily replaced without him having to put in much effort and if they were taken, Bucky never saw the significant other and hadn’t been inclined to ever try. If he had known what it felt like to have his conquest’s come harder than they ever had. If he’d known how it felt to have them screaming under him, getting it better than they’d ever had it right in front their partners, Bucky would have done this decades ago.

Being with Tony so far had exceeded all Bucky’s expectations, sending him flying higher than he ever had with anyone else. The man brought out something primal within Bucky that he didn’t ever think was going away anytime soon. Steve had been right about one thing, Tony did feel “Best thing in this world amazing” wrapped around Bucky’s dick. Not only that, having Tony look as if having Bucky inside him was “Best thing in this world amazing”, made Bucky have to fight the urge to keep him on his dick all day every day. He should probably cut Steve some slack after he finished taking over his and Tony’s relationship. Bucky might let his baby take Steve for a ride a couple times a year, even if just to remind him of the ecstasy he was missing out on every time he saw Bucky drilling into Tony.

Bucky’s smiled turned completely evil, he’d told Steve to wait a few days before speaking with Tony because he wanted a little more time fucking Tony behind his back. It made him come harder than he ever had watching Tony come apart as Steve watched none the wiser. Bucky wanted to test the limits of what he could get away with before he put this game board on the shelf and pulled down the new one.

He really hoped Steve enjoyed the last time he fucked Tony because, for the foreseeable future, no one was going near that ass but Bucky.

* * *

When Bucky and Tony walked into the training room to see Steve already there, fists hitting the punching bag Tony made for him, Bucky turned to Tony giving a devilish grin. Tony knew exactly what that look meant and was ashamed to say he began to get turned on. It seemed as if for the past few days Bucky only wanted to fuck him if Steve was present. Though Tony didn’t want his boyfriend finding out about them, Bucky stoked fires through him with each performance until Tony began looking forward to these moments.

Steve began stopping in his motions as they neared throwing a smile over to the pair. “Hey you two, coming down to get your work out in?”

“Yep,” Tony said as he gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. “Gotta stay fit so you’ll keep me round.”

Chuckling Steve replied, “There’s no chance of me not being around, whether you’re fit or not.” Steve picked of his hand tape from the floor and started rewrapping his hands where the last layer had broken. As he did Steve eyes looked to Bucky asking, “What’s on the agenda for today?”

Bucky gave Tony a heated once over as he made the few steps bringing him back to Bucky’s side. “Thought we’d go through a few stretches first, then try to loosen him up a little more some exercises in the hot tub. There are a few positions I’ve been dying to try on Tony, see if he’s flexible enough to apply to our daily workout routines.” He answered nodding at the large circular pool in the corner a few feet away. Bucky gave Steve an arrogant smile saying, “There were some wall stretches in the book you gave me that I want to try out on him first though, Should help me work my way through Tony’s tightest muscles before we really start going at it in the water. The outline said it’d worked best with a partner, I’ll talk you through the motions to see if you can handle a few in case I’m ever gone.”

Steve nodded looking as if handed an important task. He dropped the tape back to the floor circling to the other side of the punching bag. “Will I need to come over there with you or can I finish up my workout from this side? I’ll be able to see what you’re doing unless it’s really complicated.”

Bucky took Tony’s hand to pull him across the short distance toward the training room wall in front of Steve. “Yeah you’re fine right there to see everything I’m doing to Tony.” Tony’s face flushed brightly at Bucky’s words as his dick sprang to full attention in record breaking time. He was maneuvered with his back to the wall in front of Bucky, unable to view behind the man to Steve just a few feet away. “I may need you to help me put him in the positions I want him in.” Tony shook his head no, eyes widening up at Bucky who just smirked down at him. “I’ll let you know if we need the help Stevie, I know I can handle this first one ok. For now you can just watch and learn.”

“No problem Buck, just let me know,” Tony heard from behind Bucky as Steve began punching at the bag again.

Bucky ran a hand down Tony’s chest over his t-shirt saying, “I need to feel him out first and see where the tension is located the most at.” His breath began coming quickly as Bucky reached his hip and leaned in to run his tongue around Tony’s lips, “Definitely need to start in right there.” Bucky pushed his sweats down each side hanging just below Tony’s ass, making him groan slightly when Bucky palmed and stroked down his hardness. “This part of you seems to always be stiff Tony; we’ll have to make sure we don’t stop until all the tension is released. We should probably even work it to release a couple times to see if that helps.” Bucky reached in his own sweats bringing his long cock out bobbing over the top at Tony. As he did this he leaned forward into him a slid the hand on Tony’s cock between his legs all the way to Tony’s opening. Tony shivered and let out a squeaky moan as Bucky began circling over the crinkled skin, grazing over the entrance. “Yeah I think we need to start stretching right here first, you’re always so tight right there sweetheart. I’ll have to work into that one slowly for a while, and I know just the right position for that.”

Bucky stepped back giving Tony room, leering over him as a hand slid up and down the length of his cock. “Turn around legs apart and bend over with your back against the wall.” Tony’s hands were shaking in anticipation as he moved to follow Bucky’s request. He could see the man moving forward between the V of his legs as Bucky came nestling right up to Tony grabbing his ass cheeks. He pulled Tony’s Sweats down a little further, gliding his erection along the crease as he as he pushed the globes together. Continuing the movement, Bucky held him to the wall and forced Tony up on his toes.

“Alright Stevie, once he’s positioned here you need to grip his legs about here.” Bucky gripped Tony’s upper thigh under where his sweats were lowered to expose Tony’s ass. Not knowing what Bucky’s intentions were, Tony let yelped ‘Ahh’ as he was lifted from the ground. Bucky held his legs to the wall, Tony’s hips in line with Bucky’s shoulder and his face in front of Bucky’s groin. “When you get him up here in front of your face you can start applying weight to where he needs it.” Tony could feel Bucky’s breath blowing across the skin of his exposed entrance making him whimper.

“He’ll probably need something to hold onto so just have him wrap his arms around your waist.” Tony did as instructed which brought Bucky’s long hard erection rubbing his face. “Alright Tony try to open up as wide as you can for me.” Knowing Bucky meant his mouth and not his legs, Tony opened as he felt the head slide down his chin, passing his lips to push into Tony’s mouth as Bucky moved his hips. “Ok Stevie, I think we’re good now to start working him loose. The key to all the exercises we’re doing today is constant force back and forth, easing your way in,” Tony moan was muffled around Bucky’s cock plunging into his mouth as he felt a tongue circle around his wrinkled center, “and then easing out. You get all that Steve?”

Tony could only hear Steve’s reply as he leaned his head forward taking more of Bucky into his mouth, sucking as he motioned back to repeat. “Yeah I got it Buck, doesn’t look too complicated.”

Bucky groaned with Tony’s actions saying, “Mmmmkay, I, uh, need to focus on working Tony now. He’s been performing really well, taking every last bit,” Bucky thrusted all the way into his throat hard punctuating each his last words with the motion, “I shove down his throat. Only fair I start eating through my portion, since Tony’s swallowed his.” Bucky was still thrusting into Tony’s mouth when he felt Bucky’s Tongue began licking his sensitive center outside before pushing all the way in. He repeated pushing, stretching the opening as Tony’s noises were muffled by the appendage in his mouth sliding back and forth. Bucky ate him open until Tony’s legs were twitching with each dip of Bucky’s tongue, and his whimpers had increased loud cries of frustration.

Bucky finally took pity on him when his leg began to jump instead of twitch and his loud cries became squeals. Most likely knowing it would take a moment for Tony’s legs to work again, Bucky carried him over to the hot tub. Settling Tony on his feet to lean his hip against the top edge of the pool’s structure, Bucky looked into the water before looking to Steve as if just making a realization. “Damnit, can’t believe I forgot…” Shaking his head as he appeared devastated glancing between both Steve and Tony Bucky said, “Can’t believe I forgot to bring them.”

Steve looked concerned over to them having stopped his movements at Bucky’s first exclamation. “What’s wrong Bucky… What did you forget? Do you need me to run upstairs for you?”

Bucky looked so distraught Tony didn’t know if this was an act or if he was seriously upset. “I forgot our swim trunks upstairs. Not even sure where I left them at…”

“I’ll run and go look around…” Steve began but was interrupted.

Shaking his head Bucky said, “That will take too long, the book said to start these exercises within 5 minutes of that first one. We’d have to start all over by the time you came back.”

Steve looked remorseful as he face fell, “I’m sorry Buck, maybe you can just get in with the clothes you have on?”

“No, we’d be weighed down too much, and still have to start over before we started sparring because we’d need to get dry clothes. No, guess Tony will be hurting another hour while…” Bucky stopped looking as if he’d just had the best idea. “I got it; we’ll just take our clothes off. That way we can still work out, and Tony’s muscles don’t have to be in agony doing the first stretch over.”

Tony was floored at Bucky’s maniacal genius, especially at hearing Steve say, “That’s a good idea, Tony’s never been shy and that way you can still do what you need to.”

Tony looked between Steve and Bucky before shrugging his shoulders as he began removing his clothes. “I’m for whatever gets me into the positions Bucky wants the fastest.” After Taking off his pants Tony jumped on the side of the hot tub and swiveled around to sit in the bubbling water. “I’m aching in so many places right now,” Bucky sat down in the pool beside Tony as he began to hear Steve wailing on the punching bag again. Tony stood up in the deep center part of the pool, moving stand between Bucky’s parted legs. His hands stroked at Bucky’s hardness beneath the water as he leaned into him saying, “I need this so bad, I’m throbbing all over from what you just did. Please, just tell me where you want me, anything to make it stop.”

Bucky gave Tony a smirk turning him around and sliding him onto his lap. “But you told me no earlier Tony,” Bucky whispered, hardness sliding through Tony’s crease pulling a whimper from him. “You won’t let me have my fun with Stevie, even though I know how hot it makes you.” Tony was lifted as Bucky placed the tip of his cock to Tony’s opening. “Are you going to tell me no again Tony? I can’t let you have this…” Bucky said pushing the tip in slightly into Tony drawing a whimper, “If you can’t give me what I want. I’ll leave the choice to you, baby. If you lower yourself down to take me… Know that I own you, and you’ll need to do anything I ask…”

Tony dropped impaling himself on Bucky length, grunting as he bottomed out before Bucky even finished his speech. “I love this dick, I love everything you do to me, fuck… I love you. I’m so fucking already yours…”

Bucky growled into his ear picking Tony up and turning them to face Steve. “That’s right baby, you are all mine. I’m about to own this ass and make Steve watch us, watching me break you open on my dick.” Bucky bent Tony over to lean his hands on the hot tub ledge, grabbing his thighs to wrap his waist. “He’s going to see you loving every minute, and then I’m going to really have some fun with him.” Tony was stretched backwards when Bucky’s shoulders settled beneath Tony’s armpits. His hands wrapped around the back of Tony’s neck, lacing the fingers together where they met. The hold extended Tony’s arms unable to move over Bucky’s shoulders, placing Tony completely at his mercy. “By the end of the week, I’m gonna make him watch us fuck for hours knowing exactly what we’re doing, and you’re going to get him to do it. Telling him exactly what I want you to because I own you right baby, and you’re going to do whatever I tell you?”

Tony’s legs extended slightly around Bucky’s waist as Tony felt him slip out slowly before ramming back forward. “Uhh, Yes Bucky. Do whatever, Nnmm… so good, you need me to.”

Bucky continued his gradual glide out and jerking thrust back in, “Yeah, gonna fuck you so good now baby. Gonna make you scream so loud Stevie’ll think you’re dying.”

Tony whimpered at the agonizingly slow and brutal movements sending spikes of pleasure through his body. “Please Bucky, Hmmm … faster please baby… Ahh God, need it.”

Bucky Chuckled, “Sorry baby, not just yet.” Tony gave a moaned whine opening his eyes as Bucky yelled, “Hey Stevie, can you come here a sec. This is one our positions you should really get a look at.” Tony saw Steve’s approach through the lights dancing across his eyes, as short low grunts escaped his parted lips each time Bucky slammed in. Tony looked to see him stand directly in front of them. Steve could only see Bucky’s shoulders and head while viewing Tony’s body to where it leaned diagonally, disappearing in the water below his abdomen. “Sorry to cut into your work out, but I really need you to see this.”

Steve shook his head sitting down on the edge of the hot tub. “It’s no problem Buck, I want to help out anyway I can.”

Tony heard Bucky chuckle darkly before he gave a shuddered yell when Bucky thrust in rapidly twice before going back to his pace. “Wanted to show how this position gives me complete control of Tony. I move out of him slowly,” Tony whimpered before he moaned high at Bucky’s forward movement, “Thrust back into him hard.” Steve stared intently at them as though trying to memorize every motion as he nodded, “You can really get him to loosen up around you like this. Just keep rocking myself into him, pumping through these tight muscles until they give.”

Tony was a mess of shivers and moans as he begged, “Oh god, Bucky please, Umm… I need more, can’t take it… Please just, Aahh…”

He heard Bucky’s laughter behind him as Steve asked, “Do you keep him in the same position or change if he needs something else?”

Bucky’s hands unlaced behind his neck releasing to lower Tony’s arms back to the edge. “I always give him what he needs,” Tony felt hands grab the inside of his knees pulling his legs to extend out of the water towards Steve. “Need you to hold his legs up Stevie, I’m going to concentrate on tunneling in these areas back here.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s ankles to hold them out beside Tony’s head. “Like this, or do I need to move them?”

Bucky growled possessively saying, “If he needs to be moved I’ll do it. I know exactly how Tony’s needs it and where to put him,” as he kneeled sitting below Tony’s ass holding it open with each hand. Sliding inside Tony at a quicker pace though not as hard, Bucky ignited a small fire across his skin. “How does that feel Tony?” Bucky asked as he leaned over Tony’s back, hands going to grip the pool wall as he brought the faces together still bouncing Tony in his lap. “Am I working in there the way need it? Let me and Stevie know I’m hitting it right,” Tony felt Bucky lips lift upward and smile saying, “I know what you look like when you’re getting it good. Stevie’s never seen that on your face has he,” When Tony shook his head no amongst his cries of ecstasy Bucky chuckled, “I didn’t think he had. You’ll have to let him know what you’re feeling when I’m sliding into you the way you love it. That way he knows what your face is supposed to look like when someone’s thrusting into you like you need it.”

Tony’s high pitched whines were coming with more frequency at Bucky’s pace, his eyes focusing up on Steve. “God Steve, he’s, uhhh… didn’t think I could… Oh God, yes, feel this good… He’s working in there…” Tony quivered as his arousal barreling forward lighting across his skin as he sobbed, “Uhh, oh my God, oh my god, fuck I, I, stretching… so… Uhhh wide… Please, Bucky, Uhhh, never want to stop.”

Steve looked happily over the pair. “Glad Bucky is able to help you with your soreness so well. But uhhh… Bucky,” Tony’s eyes widened as he looked up with a tremor of fear as Steve gazed down at Bucky’s arms leaning beside Tony’s legs at the edge of the pool, “Don’t you need your hands to help stretch him out? How does it work if you don’t use them?”

To Tony’s surprise Bucky only laughed and he looked over to see the man giving Steve a dark look. “Tony was saying he had cramps up his legs through his ass cheeks. I looked it up and found out the best way to work through that is someone pumping their groin against the area. Here,” Bucky began as he twisted Tony around on his dick to face him, nearly bringing their hips to the surface. “I’ll show you how to nail into his ass the way he likes,” Bucky pushed Tony’s legs to the wall of the pool folding them to circle around Tony’s head, feet touching his own hair. Steve held them there in place again at Bucky’s demand as Bucky leaned over Tony, arms to each side of his torso between his legs. Bucky braced the wall between Steve’s arms pushing them forward, placing Steve’s face directly above Tony’s view. “Keep holding him open for me, just like that Stevie.”

Tony was nearly flat on the surface of the water, Bucky’s body the only thing concealing his plunges inside Tony as well as his hard on from Steve’s view. Bucky’s first thrusts into Tony caused his back to arch and mouth to fall open as his moans became desperate. He was pummeling into Tony so hard Tony’s back slid against the wall occasionally bumping his head into Steve’s stomach. “Tony likes for me to shove into his ass over and over again like this when his muscles start cramping. Fuck, Nmmm, yeah, can really feel those tight muscles squeezing me every time I hammer them apart.”

Bucky rode Tony hard, he felt every breach penetrating all the way through setting sparks across his nerves with each thrust. He felt the impacts sending him higher and higher out of the water until his back was fully laying across the pool wall. Tony moans were piercing throughout the room as he looked at Steve. When their eyes met and Steve gave him a smile, Tony could see Bucky’s rapidly moving ass pounding into Tony completely out of the water. Though trapped between the circle of his legs and under Bucky’s chest, he was able to get his arms down to grip Bucky’s ass as he powered into Tony. His cries grew to reach a fevered pitch as Bucky’s assault continued. “God yes, Bucky, keep stretching me out, right there, Ahhh, fuck… So good, nailing my ass just right… Nhmmm Oh my god, shit Bucky, splitting me open, Ohhh, almost, almost, right there…”

Bucky looked down at him smirking cockily, “Don’t worry Tony, not stopping until I bust this ass of yours wide open. Hhmm, uh yeah sweetheart, think we almost have this cramp drilled out. God, Tony, Aahh, Can feel your ass ripple all over me. Ahh yeah, need to get as deep and hard as I can to really set it off. Promise sugar, I’m about to smash this ass of yours open so deep it’ll definitely rearrange some things down there.” Bucky spun Tony around on his cock back to chest, climbing the pool wall to sit on his ankles, knees spread open and Tony in his lap leaning down. Bucky pulled Tony to his knees squatting frog like on his dick, with his torso slanting to plant Tony face down on the ledge arms being held there by Steve. 

This gave Tony a front row view to Bucky leaning back on his hands before he began launching his cock straight up to fill Tony again and again. The hard assault sent an inferno of pleasure rolling through Tony’s body, pushing him racing towards completion. When Tony’s yells reached their apex, bouncing off the walls to echo through the room, he heard Bucky laughing as he said, “Damn Tony, do I feel that good pounding into your ass sweetheart? I’m sure they can hear you on the street. I know I’m wrecking my way through these barriers, and sliding so far down I’m splitting his ass wide open banging into every muscle, but God Stevie have you ever heard him yell like this?”

“No Buck... Not that I know of. I don’t think I’ve heard him holler like this before. The cramping must have been really bad if they’re hurting him this much to work out.”

“Just be glad I’m here to take care of it. The skill and equipment I have plowing through Tony right now is about to blast through every trouble area in Tony’s ass. Uhhh, Oh my God, Fuck Stevie he keeps squeezing around me, think they’re almost banged out. But… uhh, fuck he’s so tight… think this will strike the exact spot.” Incoherent wails were cut off when Bucky straightened Tony’s legs and flipped him over to face Bucky, spreading Tony’s legs pushing down raising his ass up. When Tony looked up into Steve’s eyes, he could see Bucky’s ass in the air, straddled over Tony’s folded body covering him completely. As Bucky began hammer down with loud smacks beating Tony’s prostate every thrust, the sparks flying under his skin gathered to explode. Eyes rolling back, Tony’s legs started to spasm and his previous incoherent yells became screams.

“Tony, Oh my god, what’s wrong… Tony, are you okay? Do we need to stop?” Steve asked sounding panicked above him.

Tony slowly twitched opened his eyes looking for Steve but only saw Bucky’s face full of ecstasy above him. “Nahh, fuck, Mhmm… don’t stop, don’t stop, Bucky’s, fuck me, he’s, he’s… Ahh, right there, right there, right there, fuck, Uuhhh so good…”

Bucky grinned and leaned down to devour Tony’s mouth, his hair framing their faces from view. Muffling his shouts, but only very little, he continued pushing Tony to a climax not even Bucky had given him before. Breaking their kiss, he looked to see Tony overwhelmed trembling apart beneath him. Bucky gave a growled possessive groan as he plunged faster into Tony. “Uhn, Fuck yeah, I’m the only one who does this to you, nobody can but me sweetheart.” He saw Bucky look up asking, “You ever seen him look like this Stevie?” Steve to looked down to him, and Tony knew he had to look completely wrecked, eyes fluttering as they rolled back with his limbs twitching repeatedly. Bucky continued as Steve shook his head no, “Look at the way I’m hammering my way into him. Can you plow in like this Stevie, if so I’ll get up and let you finish working Tony?”

Steve blushed saying, “No, I, uh, I’ll have to practice. I can’t, uh, move like that.”

Bucky’s eyes came back down to Tony scanning possessively. “I got you sweetheart, bang through this ass every day if you need me to. Won’t stop till I demolish my way through every fucking muscle.” Leaning forward to gain more momentum Bucky stabbed deeper and faster into Tony causing every muscle in his body to clench as overpowering wave of sensations flew through him.

Speaking louder than he needed to be heard by Steve or Tony, Bucky asked, “Tony’s ass is mine now right, since I’m the only one that knows how to smash it open the way he needs?” Not waiting for a response Bucky continued looking at Tony, “Steve already said he can’t pound into you like I am. Know he’s lacking the equipment to ram into your ass, splitting and filling you through every last spot like I am.”

Tony’s Crescendo came to an end when every part of his body began violently shaking with a shout as he came hearing Bucky say, “I’m a better fit for Tony’s ass Stevie, It’s mine now.”

* * *

Gliding down the hallway to the living area coming from his room, Bucky almost felt like he should be twirling a long thin mustache on his face. All of his ‘evil’ plans to get what he wanted were running smoothly without a hitch. Were it anybody but Steve, he’d be looking for the trap around the corner somewhere. But knowing how inexperienced his friend was about sex, well Bucky was far from worried. Steve probably hadn’t seen or even thought any of the positions Bucky had put Tony in were even possible for bedroom fun.

He stopped at the edge to watch Steve and Tony on the couch. Both were fully clothed, Tony in his sweats and Steve in thin track pants, with Steve lying down knees bent bouncing Tony up and down in his lap. Although Bucky had told Tony to set the scene up for him, the possessive beast inside still growled at Tony in anyone’s lap but his. It was only his conversation with Steve this morning that tapered the slight aggression Bucky felt when he saw them.

Bucky had to roll his eyes, shaking his head as he slapped a hand over his face at hearing Steve say, “Is this working Tony, or are you still cramping down there?” While Bucky had expected it, his mind blown that Stevie actually believed that nonsense. Didn’t hesitate for a one Damn second or question anything in Bucky’s explanation. Steve at some point actually thought to himself, ‘ass cramps, that’s a completely reasonable and logical explanation for what’s happening’. Bucky sighed, his friend could be... totally fucking clueless sometimes. But then again, if he wasn’t Bucky wouldn’t be having nearly as much fun.

When Tony shook his head answering no to Steve’s question, Steve’s expression became more concentrated as he tried to rotate his hips and figure out what to do. Bucky smirked as he walked in, having received his queue to enter to enter stage left and begin the second part of this act. He really wondered how naïve could Steve get, as he smiled devilishly greeting the pair. Stopping to stand above them Bucky was humming with anticipation, he was about to test exactly how far he could push Steve to get what he wanted. “Hey you two, see you’re practicing those moves I showed you yesterday Steve.” Bucky hand went to grip Tony behind his neck as he asked, “Is it working for you sweetheart? Is Steve able to get you to release like I did?”

Tony’s face was flushed as he said ‘no’ and Bucky looked down to Steve asking what was wrong. “I don’t know Bucky, maybe I’m not moving into him right? I can’t figure it out.”

Bucky couldn’t help the dark chuckle he released at what he was about to do. “No problem Stevie, told you I’d take over working Tony’s ass until you could do it right,” Sorry buddy, but that’s not gonna happen in this lifetime, “Here let me see if it’ll work better to show you this way.”

Bucky raised his leg to straddle over Steve’s waist, positioning himself right behind Tony on top of Steve. Tony raised an eyebrow in questioned concern looking back. “You’re going to take care of me to right? I need it Bucky, you haven’t… stretched me since yesterday. Steve tries but he can’t… he can’t push in deep like you do in me.”

Smiling Bucky slapped Tony’s ass making the other two men jump. “Don’t worry sugar, I’ll work your ass good and hard in just a second.” Bucky leaned Tony down a little, his hands going to Steve’s chest so he could hold the diagonally seated position. Resting his back on Steve’s bent legs, Bucky’s hand went to grip the plump globes in front of him looking to Steve, who lye slightly propped up on a pillow. Bucky heard Tony’s breathe catch when he slid a thumb inside his sweats testing to see if the man had prepared himself like he instructed. Grinning when he felt Tony’s slick entrance, he focused his gaze on Steve.

“I’ll let you feel how I push my way into him Stevie. Here,” Bucky said grabbing Steve’s hand to place them on his waist, “Hold my hips so you feel how I roll them to really break into Tony’s ass. You’ll be able feel how I move my ass to thrust into him while I’m on top of you.” Bucky raised Tony about an inch off Steve, settling them together in his lap. Lining his shaft between Tony’s crease, he squeezed the globes together and began grinding forward to slide between them. His hands teased at Tony’s cock from their place on his waist, though Bucky’s reason for his current movements had nothing to do with teasing Tony. Squeezing the cheeks of his ass, Bucky tightened around the rapidly hardening dick he was grinding over watching Steve’s face become flush. Hard as a rock in under 1 minute, that’s what two months of your hand for company will do to you. When Bucky saw Steve’s breathing becoming shallow and rapid, he gripped Tony’s hips hard 3 times queuing the man’s next words.

Tony turned Bucky his face strained, “It’s still not working; it’s not working like it did before.”

Looking perplexed as if wondering what was wrong, Bucky watched as Steve became more undone, hands gripping Bucky’s waist as he continued his grinding slide over Steve’s pulsing shaft arousing him further. When Steve’s eyes became glazed and hooded, legs twitching every few seconds, Bucky stopped. “You know what, it might have been because we were making skin to skin contact.” Without even asking Bucky pulled the sweats down to bare Tony then lifted off Steve to pull his down to the tops of his thigh. Settling right back on Steve’s hard length, Bucky gave a clenching slide as if readjusting his weight to show Steve how much better he’d feel Bucky now.

Grip closing minutely on the flesh in his grasp, Steve’s mouth parted slightly he cleared his throat. Voice somewhat higher than it normally would be, Steve said, “Um, yeah Buck, this is a, uh, that’s a great idea. Should try this for a while, and, uh, see if it works.”

Bucky wanted laugh at how easy Steve was to manipulate as he gave the man a smile nodding. Giving a quick stroke over his already slick cock and lined Tony up, head coming against the wrinkled skin around his opening. Bucky looked down to watch himself glide into Tony’s hole, stretching it wide as it engulfed every inch of Bucky’s long hard rod. Tony’s quiet gasps and moans were music to Bucky’s ears as pushed into him slowly until all the way inside. “Mmm… Yeah, Tony and I fit much better this way.”

Bringing his hands to Tony’s hips, Bucky began to roll him, sliding the man up and down Bucky’s dick while he began grinding on Steve again. He really hated he couldn’t concentrate on the beautiful man dancing in his lap, so tight around him Bucky had to fight coming every time he pushed inside. Though he had a few minutes to enjoy Tony’s breathy moans and a damn near virgin tightness constricting around him, Bucky had a purpose for this evening’s entertainment. As he switched the angle of his movements making Tony give a squeaky moan of ‘ah, ah, ah’ each time he thrusted in, he felt and saw what he needed to. Though Steve’s gasped moan was very low and covered by Tony’s noises, Bucky felt the man jerk twice beneath him as he came.

He continued his motions until Steve was hard again, Bucky let out frustrated sound as he saw Steve’s breathing increase again to labored pants. Pulling out of Tony he stood saying, “Guys sorry, this isn’t working. I can’t move in Tony like he needs me to with these pants on.” Bending over Bucky took off his pants and lifted back up to fold them, placing them on the coffee table. He moved slowly through the motions wanting to give each man a long hard look at his arousal, sticking straight out beneath his shirt.

“Um, Buck… You um,” Bucky looked up to see Steve’s very red face staring at his dick as he gave the man a feigned look of confusion. “You have , um, you’re showing… Uh, you’re... erect Bucky.”

Looking down Bucky said, “Oh,” as if noticing just noticing it, “Gosh, sorry Stevie, but you know how it is.” Shrugging his shoulders, “All the constant rubbing and pushing into Tony over and over, well the friction I guess made me hard.” Giving Steve an innocent smile he said, “But don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to orgasm because I’m rubbing on him or something.”

Steve’s face turned a purplish shade of red as he stammered, “NO, I, uh… I didn’t think you were or anything. Just didn’t know if you, uh, if you wanted us to see that.”

Bucky shrugged again saying, “It’s no problem. You’re ok with it right Tony, this doesn’t scare you?” Tony shook his head no as Bucky saw him run his tongue over his lips. Reaching for his hand out for Tony’s, Bucky began stroking his hardness with the other. “Here why don’t you touch it, it should make you feel better about having it close to you.”

Hand in Bucky’s fist, Tony wrapped his fingers around the hardened length and began stroking it. “Steve, its… it’s, so big. God, I’ve never seen one this long and thick.” Eye’s going up to Bucky’s mischievously Tony asked, “Wow, Bucky how big is this thing?”

Bucky smirked as his eyes grew hooded, fucking himself into Tony grasp when he saw Steve’s cock jump slightly as his lips parted in arousal. ‘Yep’, Bucky thought, ‘Theory proved’ as he answered, “That’s 12 inches you’re wrapped around sugar. Why, is Stevie not this big?” When Tony gave a second chuckle saying no, he saw Steve’s cock pulse again as his breathing became more labored. “Sorry sweetheart, where does he stop at compared to me?” Tony stroked his dick once more before coming up and stopping an inch above halfway. Bucky’s grin was wide as he looked at Steve laughing softly, “Well we can’t all have the huge packaging I come with.”

Sitting back down in Steve’s lap on top of his hardness Bucky turned Tony around to face him. “You’ll be more comfortable if you can see where its at,” He looked at Tony giving him a cocky smirk, “Seeing that the monster I’m packing isn’t going anywhere you don’t want it to.” Tony’s face was growing flushed at Bucky’s words as as he took off Tony’s sweats, telling Steve if was for Tony’s comfort as well. He put Steve’s hands back at his waist and Tony’s feet beside them as he reached beneath Tony’s bent knees to lift him by his armpits to sit on Bucky’s cock. Leaning Tony back enough for his shirt to hide from Steve how wide his boyfriend’s ass was being wrecked open, Bucky grinded forward bouncing Tony on his length and sliding Steve’s through his flexing crease.

Now that he’d done what he needed to, Bucky could sit back enjoying Tony screaming and constricting around him with each thrust. Bucky looked down to glare at where he was stretching Tony open, appearing and disappearing inside the smaller man as he hammered harder. Feeling Steve’s cock pulse beneath him signaling an impending orgasm, he felt the tingling in his balls of his own as well.

Laughing arrogantly, Bucky knew Steve would be distracted as he said, “Fuck Stevie, every time I split Tony open around my dick feels like the first time. Know you dick is half my size if he’s so tight around me, fucking choking my cock inside him.” Lifting Tony’s shirt to bring his abs into view Bucky felt him began to shudder. Tony was rippling inside and out as his cock grew dark red showing how close it was to erupting. “Look at that Tony,” Tony eyes were hooded and blown wide as he looked down to where Bucky’s hand settled at his abdomen, right below where his cock could be seen poking through the skin there. “I’m fucking my cock so far deep into him Stevie, fuck hmm… You can see me banging into his stomach.”

Tony clenched around him like a vice making earsplitting moans as he came. “God Bucky yes, so fucking good… So deep baby, yes, please… Ahh, God don’t stop, fuck me Bucky, fuck me, fuck me, Uhhh…”

Chasing his own orgasm Bucky chanted at Tony, “fuck yeah, baby… Stevie can’t fuck you this good… Yeah, only scream for me. God, uh, own this ass, own you Tony... you’re all… Uhhh, you’re all mine baby, all fucking mine.” Before he rammed inside and came.

Bucky could see his cock pulsing through Tony’s stomach as he filled Tony to the brim with is cum. He held Tony to him still plunged inside, enjoying the after orgasm spasms Tony emitted around him when Steve slurred, “Sorry Buck, was distracted for a sec, did you ask me something to me?”

Smiling at Steve, Bucky stood after laying Tony on the other man’s chest, clearly fucked out shuddering every few seconds. “It’s nothing, was just having a, um, very hard time. Tony was really tight but we finally were able to work into that spot. I’ll probably hit it again later if you want to help me again. Not that I need it but you obviously are having a rough time thrusting into Tony ass and releasing all that pent up pressure he’s built up.” Steve nodded saying sure tiredly as his gaze fell to Bucky’s dick. Though it was soft it was still just as big and was currently glistening, covered with the remainder of Bucky’s cum not still inside of Tony.

Looking down Bucky gripped the sticky flesh in his hand smirking arrogantly. “Yeah it went down completely when I was banging into Tony, knew it’d finish and ease up at some point.” Shrugging and walking to his room Bucky said, “Told ya it was nothing to worry about, went soft right after I was done drilling into Tones.”

* * *

Tony was lying on his back between Steve’s legs, his eyes fluttering every few seconds as he looked up at Bucky making sobbed whimpers and moans. Bucky was holding Tony up by his knees, bringing their body’s together at an agonizingly slow pace. Steve was lying flat mirroring Tony at the top of the bed, while Bucky sat in his lap. Tony guessed Steve’s view was of Bucky’s completely naked body rolling his hips forward, with Tony’s legs outstretched on each side as Bucky’s hands held them up.

Bucky had been tormenting Tony for the past 2 hours since they went to bed. They’d all stripped bare, except for Steve who was still wearing his boxers and crawled into bed. Bucky maneuvered them to their current positions saying he’d work Tony slowly to see if that helped lessen repeats of Tony’s ‘cramping’ muscles. Since then he’d been slowly driving Tony into madness, causing an inferno of sensations first sparkling, before increasing to a massive blaze across Tony’s skin. 

Bucky leaned down to his elbows above Tony, whispering so only they could hear. “God, watching your body shake around me baby, watching every expression of ecstasy on that gorgeous face of yours… Mmm, you look so beautiful crying on my dick,” It wasn’t until Bucky licked the tears slipping from the corner of his eyes that Tony knew he was actually crying real tears along with guttural cries his mouths was making. “You break for me so pretty Tony… God, Uhhh baby, feel so fucking good inside. No one’s ever been as gorgeous… Ah, fuck yeah, squeeze that ass around me baby… Ah, Damn Tony, seen nobody sexier coming apart under me as you are sweetheart, everything about you was made for me.” Bucky finished as he moved into Tony further to take shallow sipping kisses at lips.

Tony could only lie there and take nips of teeth against his lips and tongue dipping to dominate his mouth, as he was unable to coordinate any other movement except begging moans to Bucky for relief. So overwhelmed, Tony only barely registered Bucky exclaiming, “Oh Damn, fuck I’m sorry Tony, gotta stop,” and even after his brain still took 2-3 minutes to process while Steve and Bucky spoke.

Voice sounding thick and rasping Steve asked, “What’s wrong, why’d you stop? You’re not done are you?”

“Uh, sorry Stevie no, not finished but I think we better stop.”

Tony’s synapses finally started firing again as he saw Bucky looking behind his back to Steve. While he gripped Bucky’s hips to stop his retreat Steve’s tone was a little whining as he said, “No why, of course you should finish. What wrong, why you need to stop.”

Bucky sounded contrite as he rubbed his forehead looking bashful. “I uh, guess it because we’ve been at it so long, I felt like I was gonna, you know... cum on Tony. I’m still really close and it’d take a while to get off the edge.”

Bucky turned back to Tony giving him a mischievous smile as they heard Steve’s voice from behind him. “Oh, well, um guess that’s… Yeah, wouldn’t want that, uh, are you sure you…” Bucky ran his hands down Tony’s thighs until one cupped his balls gently while the other drew light fingertips up the surface of his cock. Tony threw his head back releasing a desperate cry cutting Steve off. “Oh wow, um Bucky, Tony sounds like he really needs you to keep going. If he’s ok with it I’m ok with it to. We know you don’t mean anything by it.”

As Bucky leaned back over to Tony giving a small thrust, Tony thought he heard a squeaky gasping noise. All thoughts were driven away as Bucky began driving into him again saying, “Okay Stevie, no problem,” making Tony’s eyes roll and mouth to drop as he gasped, back arching off the bed. “Here, lay on top of Stevie for me sweetheart,” Bucky directed as he pulled Tony forward turning around to face Steve. Bucky’s eyes roved possessively as he pushed Tony back leaning between the two soldiers. “Hold him up for me Steve,” Tony felt hands on his back supporting him as Bucky continued giving Tony a hungry smirk, “Gonna try to finish up quick so I don’t cum all over him.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s legs beneath his knees again as he started a slow back and forth slide, bouncing Tony softly in his lap before increasing his pace. Tony’s arms came up to grip Bucky’s biceps when his thrust centered on Tony’s prostate, striking lightning bolts of pleasure through him almost painfully. Tony’s breath was in coming harsh, rapid pants around his moaned words increasing in volume with each stroke. “Oh God, Oh God, Oh god, Bucky… Uhhh, I’m gonna, yes, please… Ahh God, Don’t stop, don’t stop, Ahhh… Right there, don’t stop, right there… fuck, yes, yes, uhhh, yes.”

Tony’s eyes were closed as he felt Bucky piercing deep inside him, sending waves of ecstasy from places Tony didn’t know existed, when he heard Bucky speaking to him. “Fuck… Tony, Yeah baby, can’t wait to feel you suffocate my dick when you cum. Squeezing so hard, Uhh Damn…”

Tony’s ass and legs began to spasm, quivering around Bucky from Steve possibly hearing everything that was said below them. Opening his eyes gasping at Bucky with a shocked expression, Tony let out a stream of words that mounted higher in pitch when Bucky sped faster into Tony not liking the first. “Bucky, he can, right here, Steve, Nnmmm, God, Don’t stop, Uhhh, Fuck, fuck me, fuck.” Tony had began to lose all reasoning as the shocks through his body came almost nonstop.

Tony stared back into Bucky’s eyes roaming over him possessively as best he could. “Does it matter baby, does it matter that he can hear that I’m fucking wrecking you? That I’m breaking your ass in so good sugar, it’s jerking all over my dick,” Tony shuddered, eyes fluttering realizing his ass was twitching wildly, almost shaking with the movement, “Doesn’t matter does baby, because I fucking ruined you for anyone else. Stevie will never be able to satisfy you again, if he even could before. Ain’t that right Tony baby, unless you’re getting fucked within an inch of your life by a dick that can hit the back of your throat through your ass, you’ll never be able to cum. You know it, and I know it.”

Tony’s eyes rolled as he began to see black spots around them through his tears. His body was shaking from his climax rapidly approaching when Tony sobbed shouting, voice cracking from being ashamed to admit each word, “Ahhh, God, I can’t, I need you… Uh, God, can’t cum… Uhhh, Bucky please, fuck, why… Huhm, can’t cum with Steve, fuck, MMmmm, just you, God Bucky just you.”

Bucky’s gaze over Tony at his words should have set the room on fire, though it did still burn through every inch of Tony’s skin. “So fucking pretty baby, Mmmm… Gonna take you apart every fucking second of everyday. Best fucking part of breaking you… Ah yeah baby, best part is Stevie… been too busy coming from riding my ass... to notice you screaming how much you love my dick…” Tony body locked momentarily all over hearing a dark chuckled moan saying, “Mmmm Tony, I’m 12 inches deep, about to make his boyfriend cum on my dick, and he had to rub against me to cum. Uumm, fuck, and now I’m about to cover you in cum, marking you all over you. Just to show him how much you’re fucking mine, baby.”

Tony’s jerked in Bucky’s arms wanting his every show of ownership. Every muscle in his body began shaking violently as he came thinking of Bucky covering him in his. Tony loved how possessive Bucky was, how he was constantly doing things to stake a claim. It was the hottest thing he’d ever felt and Tony never felt someone wanting him so expressively before. As Tony contracted and pulsed around him, Bucky gave a throaty moaned growl coming deep in Tony’s ass before pulling out to paint over his ass, stomach, and still pulsing dick, mixing with what Tony had already released. Laying Tony next to Steve, Bucky called his friends name to get his attention. Steve looked up at him disoriented, obviously still coming down from his orgasm he thought no one knew of.

Bucky looked sheepish as he leaned over them both to nod at Tony, “I ah, tried but, uh, kinda made a mess of Tony.”

Steve blushed bright red as he met Tony’s eyes and then ran them down to see Tony’s abs and dick covered in cum. “Uh, that’s a, no problem. I guess I’ll go get him showered.”

“No,” Bucky growled at Steve, reaching to grab his hand before it could touch Tony. “If he showers it’ll undo all the work we just did and we’ll have to start over. Here, we can just do this.” Tony was pulled over to straddle Bucky lying on his chest when he settled to lie on the other side of Tony. Exhausted Tony’s eyes fell closed and begin drifting off as soon as his face hit Bucky’s chest. Darkness creeping in, he scarcely heard, “He can just lay on me. The bed doesn’t get dirty and it’s my cum so I don’t mind it. We can get cleaned up in the morning.”

“Ok, sounds good, Night Buck. Night Tony, sweet dreams baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, I’m ashamed to admit how much I love writing this ☺️ But at least i’m not alone. 
> 
> Next chapter will have Bucky’s “lessons” begin with Steve and Tony. Unless I get carried away with one of the scenes, this will be the ending solidifying Bucky’s control over everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!!!! 🤯 That is all...

All three men sat in the living room talking through the things that may be hindering Tony from achieving an orgasm. Steve sat next to Tony on the sofa facing away from Bucky, who was sitting in the sofa chair in Tony’s direct line of site closest to Steve. Grasping Tony’s hand Steve said, “I know this may not be the most conventional way of doing things but I think Bucky can really help us.” Bucky widened his legs so Tony could see his hard on against his thigh through the thin fabric of his track pants. He watched Tony’s face grow flushed with his eyes on Bucky’s hand. His gaze followed the movement of Bucky slowly stroking the length of it while Steve pleaded with him holding both Tony’s hands in his own.

“I just want you to enjoy making love to me the way I enjoy it with you. Bucky’s agreed to show me a few things that might help,” Steve stopped minutely at Tony’s lips parting in a silent gasp when Bucky’s cock pulsed inside the fabric. He thought it was due to his words and stuttered out quickly, “He doesn’t have to, uh, touch you or anything if you don’t want. He can just, you know, sorta watch and guide maybe?”

Bucky walked over to kneel between Tony and Steve legs where they sat facing each other on the sofa. He hadn’t clued Tony into what Steve had asked him to do for two reasons. For one Bucky wanted Tony’s response of uncertainty to to be completely genuine, secondly he wanted to test how far Tony would bend to give Bucky what he wanted. Giving them both a look of assurance as he crouched down, Bucky placed a hand on each of their legs but looked at Tony as he spoke. “I promise we won’t do anything you feel uncomfortable with Tony. Even if you agree now we can stop and call it a quits at any time, okay?”

Tony gave him a disbelieving look, sending Bucky an _‘I know you’re up to something and I’ll go along with for now’_ smile. “I guess I can try if that’s what you think is best Steve, but I told you before it’s no problem. I still want to be with you no matter what.”

Steve smiled bringing both of Tony’s hands up in his own, placing a kiss on each one. “Thank you baby, I know you don’t care but… Well I’m not being unselfish either,” Steve started blushing as he continued on, “I love the feeling of being with you Tony, I figure if it’s something I can fix to help you enjoy making love to me more then I’ll do whatever it takes.”

When Bucky saw Tony give Steve an expression of loving adoration before it became a veiled look of guilt he knew he needed focus Tony back on him. “Alright you two, first I need to talk to you both one on one to figure out your likes and dislikes.”

“One on one?” Steve asked, turning to give Bucky a questioning look. “You don’t want to talk to us together?”

“Nah,” Bucky stated as he rose offering a hand to Steve as he pulled the other man up to rise as well. “I think you’ll be too nice if the other person is in the room. Or worse, just say what you think the other person will want to hear.” Clapping his friend on the shoulder Bucky gave him an award winning smile saying, “Let me talk to Tony for a sec, we already talked about the few things you liked when you came to me. I’ll see what Tony wants out of this then we’ll go from there, okay?”

Steve’s eyes looked down to meet Tony’s, wanting to be careful to consider his feelings before he agreed. “Is that ok, Tony?”

Tony gave him a half smile, expression beginning to show even more guilt before he looked to the floor. “Steve… Um, maybe we should talk…”

Tony had begun but was interrupted by Bucky saying, “Give me and Tony a minute Stevie, I’ll call you back in a second. I think I may know what he’s unsure about.”

Giving Bucky a hundred watt grin of appreciation Steve cupped Tony’s cheek in his palm as he leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be right in the next room sweetheart. Just yell if you need me.”

Tony stared at Bucky, his own blame for the present circumstances adding fuel to the spark of anger he felt rising up as Steve left. Tony may have whispered his next words, but he spoke with enough aggression that he may as well have been yelling. “Are you out of your mind?” He stood and continued railing into Bucky while the other man just smirked conceitedly back at him. “This is completely your fault and now you want to drag Steve through the grinder to what exactly? You want to prove how much better in bed you are than him? Want to prove you can make me cum harder than he does? None of that matters Bucky, I still love him and I won’t leave him for you. I won’t hurt him just to boost your, **_your… fucking ego_**.” Tony said the last three words poking Bucky pectoral muscle.

Though his hand moved quickly to grab Tony’s making the other man jump slightly, Bucky was surprisingly gentle grabbed Tony’s finger as he stretched the others out to hold them in his metal fist. His Thumb grazed across Tony’s knuckles as he stared into the engineer’s eyes considering his next words. “Alright Tony, if that’s how you feel then I’ll leave you both alone.” Tony’s jerked back slightly in surprise at Bucky’s words. “We won’t be together anymore; I won’t touch you at all. Once you finish fixing up my arm I’ll stay away completely and leave to go back to the compound. Is that what you want baby?”

Tony pulled his hand out of Bucky’s, letting it waver in the air uncertainly before he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down as he shifted his hand again to massage his forehead, the shifting of his movements mimicking the inconsistent emotions he felt inside himself. “Look, I’m sorry… I just, I didn’t mean to put all the responsibility on you cause, well I was a more than willing participant in it all. I feel, I can’t help… I really am in love with you Bucky but, it just… It has to stop. I can’t, I **_won’t_** _,_ hurt Steve this way. I hope as his friend you can understand that.”

Bucky raised his hand to Tony’s chin, lifting the other man’s face and eyes to his own. He gave Tony a sincere smile as he said, “Of course I understand sugar, and I don’t want to hurt Stevie either. You were just…” Bucky gave him a bashful look that made Tony smile, anger draining away, “You’re hard to resist sweetheart.” Bucky began leaning into Tony, eyes growing heated, “Once I had you, all I wanted was to make you mine.” Tony shuddered as Bucky’s breath fanned across his lips and his hand gripped the back of his neck. “I wanted to own every inch of you, until everyone you met would know that somewhere out there, someone had already laid claim to you.” Bucky stepped back out of Tony’s space, wanting to laugh a little at Tony’s near face plant as he unconsciously tried to follow him. “But you’re right, I understand and I’ll respect your decision. So,” Bucky paused as he plopped down on the sofa bringing his legs up to rest on the table in front of it, “What do you want to do about what Stevie wants from me?”

“Shit,” Tony said dropping down beside Bucky, leaning back and covering his face with both hands. Bucky left Tony to his thoughts, knowing the genius would come to the only possible conclusion. “We’re going to have to play along with his plan for a little while, there’s no way around it.” Tony knew if he refused, then Steve would feel rejected thinking Tony didn’t want intimacy between them. All attempts to connect physically would be strained from that point on, with Steve thinking Tony wasn’t enjoying what they were doing even if he actually was. Taking his hand from his face Tony looked at Bucky saying, “One week, then you pronounce us cured or whatever okay?”

Bucky nodded, thinking of the ways he’d make squirm for the next few days. He’d already planned to not fuck Tony for a day or two; so that when he’d finally gave it to the smaller man he’d be dying for it. Now, well Bucky was going to have to drive Tony out of his mind for thinking he could walk away from him. It seemed Tony was under the impression he loved Steve more, and Bucky couldn’t in good conscious let him believe that.

Even if it was true now, by the end of the week, Bucky would own Tony’s heart just as much as his owned his body.

* * *

Tony sat at his dining room table with Bucky and Steve as they looked over the list of sexual preferences he had already completed. Bucky had been explaining to Steve what a few things meant for the last hour before finally throwing his hands up and saying, “You know what, unless Tony’s marked it off we’ll try everything on here you’re not sure about.”

Tony didn’t know exactly how to feel about the current events unfolding, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t rock hard thinking of Bucky trying to teach Steve a few things. When Steve had come to him asking if it would be ok to invite Bucky to watch them so he could learn how to please Tony better, the genius was shocked. How Bucky had coerced this along Tony wasn’t sure, but the subsequent guilt was too much to handle. At best, Bucky would teach Steve how to make Tony feel the way he felt every time Bucky slid inside him but he’d still be unsatisfied with Steve’s size not meeting Bucky’s. At worse, and this was much more likely to be Bucky’s primary motivation, Bucky would just fuck Tony three ways to Sunday showing Steve he was better at it. He couldn’t let that happen and betray Steve even worse than he already had. Even though it may take time to appear, his detour from weapons manufacturing proved that at some point, even Tony Stark would show a conscious.

Once finished, Bucky took both lists before saying they’d be going over a little at a time starting with foreplay. This is how Tony wound up sitting on the edge of his bed naked, Steve down between his legs naked as well, while Bucky sat on the bed beside him fully dressed. “Alright Stevie, you can go ahead and start. Just do what you normally would while I watch and I’ll stop you if I need to.” Looking down to see Steve take the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth, Bucky placed a hand on the small of Tony’s back and leaned forward as if getting a closer look. “Good Stevie, that’s it keep going.” He felt the hand on his back slide down the crease between both his cheeks. It pulled away as Tony shivered giving Bucky an annoyed expression, getting a slightly apologetic one in response.

Bucky let Steve continue as he saw Tony erection begin to flag after about 10 minutes. Looking at the smaller man’s face he smirked, Tony eyes were closed trying so hard not to lose it now that Bucky wasn’t touching him. Seeing Steve growing frustrated as Tony dick lost more and more of its interest Bucky advised, “Why don’t you try eating him out and giving him a few fingers? Sometimes you need to switch things around depending on what your partner is feeling and needing at the time.” Bucky really wanted to hold Tony open. He hated that Steve was maneuvering him into any position, but knew his plan wouldn’t work if he touched Tony in any way.

Tony looked down between his folded knees at Steve licking around the sensitive opening and prodding a finger in feeling nothing but shame. After feeling the confident overwhelming sparks Bucky gave him daily, Steve’s uncoordinated flicks of his tongue just weren’t doing anything for him. Tony even started to give him instructions since Steve hardly ever licked him open, but this just served to frustrate them both more. Finally, when Steve’s fingers began their descent inside Tony to press softly at his prostate, Tony moaned lightly feeling the familiar tiny sparks of pleasure briefly. The soft flesh between his legs began to harden again as Tony began to enjoy Steve’s fingers moving inside him. Bucky halted their movements a little while later.

Rising Bucky lent a hand to help Steve over to sit where he had on the bed beside Tony. Standing in front of both men Bucky looked to Steve saying, “Alright, I think I may know what’s needed here but let me try a couple things first if that’s ok?” At Steve’s nod Bucky continued looking to Tony as he kneeled down and spread his legs further, smirking as he saw Tony’s breathing become rapid from just that touch, body growing more aroused even though there was a look of resentment on his face. “For this to work Tony, I’m gonna need you to talk to me doll, okay? Let me and Stevie know how everything I’m doing feels.”

Steve watched as Bucky hands roved all over Tony’s body, caressing every inch of his skin except the area between his legs. He saw Tony gasp when Bucky’s fingers threaded lightly across his nipples. Tony’s back arch as he moaned when Bucky licked over the apex of skin where Tony’s thighs met his hips. Steve felt himself growing desperately hard at Tony’s reactions, wanting to know exactly what Bucky did to elicit those responses. “Tell me what he’s doing that makes you moan like that honey. How is he making you feel?”

Tony glanced down with hooded eyes at the devil between his thighs, hating the man for being able to play his body like a master musician on his preferred instrument of choice. “I um, like the way he’s teasing me. Touching everywhere but where I really want.” Licking his lips Tony glanced over to Steve saying, “It makes everywhere else he touches that much more, Oh fuck…” Tony’s words trailed off as Bucky’s tongue roamed across his perineum, grazing the root of his cock. He threw his head back shuddering as Bucky gripped both hands on his hip.

Bucky continued licking Tony’s hardness with light teasing touches for a while before swallowing him down, relishing in the growing cries being pulled out of Tony. Glancing over to Steve after focusing for so long on Tony caused Bucky smirk around the cock in his mouth. Bucky saw the man stroking his shaft, hand moving quickly along its length as he rapidly hurdled toward an orgasm. Pulling off Tony’s dick Bucky looked to him smiling arrogantly. “I know it feels good sugar but you need to tell Steve what you like so he can do it to remember?”

Although he was angry with Bucky at first, when the soldier nodded pointedly to Steve with raised eyebrows Tony knew he was actually trying to get him back on track. Tony spoke as best he could but found it nearly impossible. It was hard to focus with Bucky’s tongue now plunging teasingly into Tony as Steve jerked himself closer to completion. Bucky gave Tony’s center the same treatment he gave Tony’s cock, starting out with teasing licks before diving in fully. “I like that he, uh, edges me a little with his tongue… Fuck Bucky yes, uhhh just like that, um, before he really gives it to me… Ahhh, God please Mmmm… really gives it to me how I want it.” Tony continued telling Steve what Bucky’s tongue was doing to him until he was seconds away from coming. After Bucky had switched back to sucking his cock and fingering him open, Tony moaned out, “Oh God, I’m gonna… Fuck Bucky yes Uhhh…” But before he could cum Tony was cut off from his orgasm. Bucky completely stopped all motions and rose up to stand over both men sitting on the bed.

This however did not stop Steve’s orgasm as he spilled across his hand, cum landing on his own thigh and Tony’s groaning, “Oh fuck baby, you just sounded so good, I’m sorry, Uhhh.”

As both men’s breathing became more even Bucky smiled at them saying, “Well, I think that was a good first lesson.” Clapping Steve on the shoulder to get his attention, Bucky nodded towards Tony as Steve’s gaze focused on him. “Why don’t you try what I did and let me know how it works out in the morning, alright?” Bucky eyes then traveled over Tony, pausing for a moment on red swollen erection between his legs before walking out. He really did hate to make the other man suffer, but Tony brought this on himself. He’d learn soon though, they both would.

* * *

Tony was in hell.

Seeing as he thought he was in hell two times prior because of the one and only “James Buchanan Barnes”, his present circumstances being a culmination of both of those times was definitely the worse of all three. All the teasing Tony had endured before giving in at first had the relief of not knowing exactly how great Bucky’s sexual expertise was. The week after Steve came back from his mission, while excruciating since he knew exactly what Bucky was capable of, was tolerable since Tony knew he would have the soldier again at some point. Now Tony suffered from an infinitely worse forms of teasing from the other man with the added knowledge he couldn’t have Bucky anymore. Sprinkle all that in with Steve trying his hardest to make Tony cum and not being able to succeed for 6 days.

Yeah, Tony had definitely reached the inner circle of hell known as agonizing blue balls frustration.

* * *

Bucky lay back against the headboard of the bed as Tony swallowed his cock, watching as Steve fucked the engineer. The only way he was able to stomach the last part of that equation was the knowledge that Tony’s focus was mostly if not completely on him. Bucky knew that this “threesome” idea was the quickest and most efficient way to get what he wanted from everyone involved after he’d decided Tony had suffered long enough. Unfortunately, this also meant he had to watch Steve fucking Tony first, before he could gain the advantage over everyone he needed.

It put a sly smile on Bucky’s face knowing he was about to break Stevie’s one rule, Bucky wasn’t supposed to fuck Tony. A surge of lust ran through him as he felt tony swallowing around the head of his dick, knowing what was coming next and that Steve was going to initiate it himself. Bucky really missed having the small engineer around as much as he had been before this whole thing started. While yeah, at least 80% of that was due to purely sexual reasons; Bucky knew there was a portion of himself that just missed Tony’s company and focus being entirely on him every day. Observing Steve’s intense concentration not to cum even though he’d only been fucking Tony for about 10 minutes, Bucky decided he was more than ready to push his friend over the edge. After this he’d have his little engineer back and Bucky really, really wanted Steve to hear Tony scream around his dick.

“God Stevie, I don’t know how you take it,” Bucky started, continuing only once Steve’s hooded eyes fell on him giving Bucky a questioning look. “Fuck, he’s wrapped around me so tight Stevie, sucking me in.” Seeing Steve shudder and grip Tony’s hips with a moan as he sped up his thrusts, Bucky tipped him over the edge when he said, “God, Mmm… It’s like he’s trying to suck out every drop of cum from my balls. It’s like he can’t wait for me to paint my cum all over his pretty face.”

Steve’s orgasm surprised him as he gave a squeaked moan that became a long loud grunt, followed by a steady stream of apologies to Tony. As Steve collapsed on the bed beside them Bucky pulled Tony’s mouth off of him as they both looked to Steve. “Sorry Tony, I uh, guess Steve will take care of you later?”

When Tony gave a frustrated whine as he said, “Yeah sure, I’ll uh, just wait…” then collapsed at the end of the bed away from the soldiers, forearm covering his eyes.

Steve opened his eyes to stare guiltily down at Tony before they rose to meet Bucky’s, “Well, if uh, neither one of you minds, maybe Bucky could take you until I’m ready to go again.”

Leering at Tony he said, “Sugar, it would be my absolute pleasure.” Seeing Steve take another condom out of the box to hand over, Bucky shook his head at him before turning to chuckle arrogantly to Tony. “There’s no way those are going to fit on me Tones, so if you want to take a ride,” Bucky paused stroking his shaft from root to tip, “It’s going to have to be bare.” Rising to his knees, Bucky leaned over to where Tony was laying across the edge of the bed and brought their faces together. Still deftly stroking the length between his thighs, Bucky gazed heatedly into Tony’s eyes as he asked, “Do you want me to take over now sweetheart? It’s entirely up to you, but I can’t think of anything I want more than being inside you right now.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered minutely as a small tremor made its way down his back. He focused his gaze back on Bucky, and then moved down to where he was stroking what Tony had been fantasizing about for days. Not taking his eyes off what he wanted most, Tony answered, “Yes, yes Bucky please. I, I need it, need you.”

Tony grew even more turned on as he was moved to lay beneath Bucky with his legs spread. He saw Bucky sit back on his feet, knees spreading to cradle around Tony’s body. Leaning forward Bucky supported his body on his left arm as the right lined his cock at Tony’s entrance and pushed in a millimeter so as not to be dislodged when he settled his arm around Tony’s waist. “Alright doll, now is the time to say no if you don’t want this. Once I get inside you, I’m not going to be able to stop for anything.”

Tony looked up at Bucky trying to convey all the want and need he felt burning him up the past few days. He must have done a pretty good job of it because Bucky had a look on his face that Tony had never seen before as he lowered his head down bringing his mouth to Tony’s ear. He used the arm wrapped around Tony’s waist to slide the smaller man towards him, impaling Tony little by little as he moved Tony’s body up his thighs. Although Steve had just been inside him, Bucky being infinitely larger, causing a slight pain that really just added to the pleasure Tony was feeling. Bucky was sliding into him so slowly, moving at a snail’s pace and making Tony feel every sensation in full before the next was introduced. 

He felt Bucky a third of the way in when he started whispering in Tony’s ear. The sparks wracking Tony’s body heightened at the knowledge Steve couldn’t hear and Bucky’s words were just him. “That’s it, open up for me baby, you know how… Yeah, just like that, always take me so good… God, can’t deny it to yourself, you were made for me Tony. No one takes me like you do…” Tony began moaning incrementally louder as he shuddered, hardening even further and leaking precum with nearly every movement. “Every day, all I can think about is this, sliding inside you and filling you up. God baby, Umm… Having you wrapped around me is the best thing I’ve ever felt. You are perfection to me…”

By the time Bucky was almost all the way in Tony felt his orgasm approaching. “Bucky, Oh God, Uhhh… I’m gonna, fuck I can’t, gonna…” Tony eyes screwed shut as he felt a miniature explosion rip its way through his body. His back arched and an animal like sound tore through his throat as he felt Bucky bottom out, finally all the way inside him. Tony’s eyes fluttered back open to stare back up to Bucky as he had moved his head above Tony’s smirking down.

Tony stared up in confusion, he knew he’d had what felt like one of his smaller more quickie induced orgasms, but for some reason still felt the burning need to come. When Bucky gaze traveled down Tony’s body to his groin, Tony’s eyes followed the movement to see Bucky’s left arm had moved. The hand that was previously holding Bucky’s weight now circled around Tony’s cock at his base. Bucky had cut off Tony from full completion instead giving him a dry orgasm. Realizing Bucky was going to draw this out caused Tony to moan and give a pulsating clench around Bucky as his eyes rolled back.

When Tony’s gaze refocused Bucky was sitting up, one hand on gripping Tony’s cock and the other gripping his waist. He smirked down at Tony and said, “Thought for a moment you had come already, would’ve hated for this to have been over so quickly.” Looking back at Steve’s flushed face, erection no longer soft but not yet hard, Tony realized Steve couldn’t see the hand wrapped around him acting as a cock ring. That was his last coherent though as Bucky began to slide Tony down his knees, almost lying flat against the bed again, before sliding him back up. “God Tony, anyone that gets to have you like this every day is the luckiest man in the world.”

Tony was a wrecked mess of shivers and moans as Bucky fucked him slowly. His hips rolled to meet each thrust, sending tendrils of pleasure rippling across Tony’s skin. Tony’s body kept beating against the door of release, his keening moans and full body spasms coming with more frequency as Bucky continued to deny him his goal. At some point, Tony felt Bucky lean back over him, blanketing his body and raining light kisses across Tony’s lips.

He was only vaguely aware of Steve moving toward them, pressing soft kisses against Tony’s face as well before standing. “Need you to suck me baby, want us to come together while I’m making love to you.”

Tony felt himself nod his head, if only so he could get back to the feeling of Bucky remaking his entire existence. He barely noticed Bucky turning his body. Tony now was on his knees, the inside of Tony’s legs touching Bucky’s outside as they almost completely aligned together. He moaned around Steve’s cock in his mouth as Bucky began to thrust again, hand still keeping Tony from his climax as he leaned down to kiss Tony’s ear when he whispered, “If you want me to be the one that makes you cum, then make Stevie come in your mouth. Otherwise, I’ll leave you to your chances with him. If I pull out of you for him now Tony, I won’t ever fuck you again. Tonight or any other night baby, choice is yours.”

Tony could barely think, for the past six days he had been edged beyond belief by Bucky. He yelled around hardness in his mouth, causing Steve to grab Tony’s hair and moan as a Tony felt another dry orgasm rake over him. His shudder ran through every limb as Bucky continued to drive in and out of him, still keeping the sluggish pace he had before. Tony was still no closer to a decision when Steve gave a gentle tug on his hair, signaling Tony to release him now that he was fully hard.

This is when Tony made his choice and gave in… to Bucky.

Reaching back Tony grabbed Bucky’s hips to stop their movement, knowing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Bucky moving inside him. Tony knew exactly what would make Steve lose control, the things that never failed to make the man forget everything but the feel of Tony’s mouth around his cock. Feigning as if he didn’t feel the signaled tug Steve had given him, Tony quickly drove Steve to the point of coming in his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could, creating a vacuum around the hard length as he bobbed back and forth a few times. Once he heard Steve yell, “God Tony, hmmm honey, you gotta, fuck baby you’re gonna…” only to break off, Tony pushed him over the edge. He scraped his teeth softly along the vein underneath Steve’s dick as he tongued the slit. Steve had always liked the added feeling of little teeth and had told Tony before that his tongue in the slit of his cock always made him cum. It made Steve think Tony was chasing the cum he wanted, as if Tony was trying to dig in and find it. This time was proved to be no different as Tony soon felt Steve cock jerk, pulsing as it began filling his mouth.

* * *

As Steve’s orgasm rolled over him, he felt bad that he didn’t even try to hold back. Steve knew he could have staved off the climax, but Tony’s mouth suckling around him always felt like a heaven Steve was nowhere near saint enough to deny. Usually he’d have to wait a few moments to get himself back together before taking care of Tony, so Steve was grateful he had Bucky there to help Tony as he basked in the glow of his orgasm. Still shaking slightly he bent down to kiss Tony’s mouth, tasting a little of his release there when he did. “I’m sorry baby, I love your lips around me too much. I just couldn’t make myself pull back.” Looking up to where Bucky had stilled inside of Tony and looked to him in question, Steve kissed Tony’s forehead before he continued to say, “Bucky’s gonna take care of you though. You both look so beautiful together and I would love to see him make you cum. Is that okay honey?”

At Tony’s nod, Steve lay on the bed beside them. He watched as Bucky placed Tony back in the position he’d had him in at first. Steve’s shoulders were just above where Bucky sat on his legs, hindering his view of Tony somewhat. He could still see most of Tony’s torso and face. Since he really just wanted to see Tony’s face as he came, he didn’t expend the energy to move from his current position. Bucky resumed moving Tony up and down his length slowly fucking into the smaller man below him. Steve knew if it had been possible, his dick would be rock hard again just from the sounds his boyfriend was currently making. He saw Bucky’s rolling his hips to meet Tony’s, movement almost identical to how he moved when working out Tony’s cramps.

Steve wasn’t the most rhythmic of people. He knew moving as Bucky was currently or like he did that day on the hot tub were nearly impossible for him. Hearing Tony’s mounting cries, seeing how he was loved every stroke Bucky made inside him, made him whish he could. Steve knew he should probably be jealous, and a small part of him was, but even that feeling only increased Steve’s arousal. He did wish he could hear what Bucky was murmuring into Tony’s ear since it seemed to drive loud moans from him. The faint words he could hear being said were all but drowned out by Tony’s loud sobs, his cries echoing throughout the room of “Yes” and “Please”. He was turned on to the point he wanted to feel Bucky taking him apart like he was Tony. Steve wanted to feel everything Bucky was making Tony feel, wanted to know what Tony was experiencing that made him yell and moan in ways Steve had never pulled from the man before.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, dragging it along Tony’s abdomen until he stopped and pressed down. Steve felt his breath catch and his dick twitch trying to show interest from what he felt. “He feels so good Stevie; don’t know why you’re not inside him every minute of every day.” As Bucky pulled his own hand back to grip Tony’s hips to drive in harder, Steve moaned along with Tony. He felt his cock begin to harden as felt Bucky’s cock pushing against the skin below his hand. “I’m so deep inside him, God I wish you could feel how tight he is when you’re this deep inside him. Can tell no one’s fucked him down this far, feels like a fucking virgin around the last few inches of my cock. Uhhh, fuck if he were mine I’d have him sitting on my cock all day every day, just keeping it warm until I’m ready to fuck him again. Ahh yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you baby? You want to sit with me inside you, filling you up like this every day.”

Steve was now rock hard again in record time visualizing the dirty things spilling out of Bucky’s mouth. He began stroking his dick and felt a tremor rake through his body as Tony moaned out his approval as well. “You’d like that to wouldn’t you Stevie? You’d love seein’ me fuck Tony for hours, whenever I wanted, coming in him over and over.” Steve’s hand began to move faster along his hardness, moaning at Bucky’s question to him. “Stop touching yourself Stevie.” Steve shuddered as he gripped himself tightly before removing his hand. Opening his eyes to look at Bucky, he saw the other man’s gaze on him. “I asked you a question, answer it and I may let you come again.” Steve’s hands gripped the sheets beside him as he groaned out yes with a nod.

Bucky continued painting pictures of himself with Tony, moving Steve toward an impending climax he knew he’d never felt before.

* * *

Another dry orgasm shook Tony’s limbs and he began to beg, pleading through tears of frustration for Bucky to let him come. Every muscle in his body was strung tight enabling Tony from making any movements of his own without help. He was bound completely by the fireworks building in an agonizing pressure beneath his skin, each minor eruption making the sensations increase. The words being whispered in his ear from Bucky were not helping to ease the pleasurable sparks rolling through out him. “Gonna make you come so hard Tony, been waiting to take you like this with him watching. I knew you’d choose me baby, you love what I do to you don’t you?”

Tony was able to cry out the affirmative around the moaned cries Bucky kept dragging from him with every thrust. “God yes, Bucky please… Love this so much, let me… Uhhh please, please, please…”

Bucky kissed along his ear and but the skin on his neck, no longer needing to keep from making marks on Tony where Steve could see. “That’s right sugar, you know I’m the only one that can do this to you. Admit it, you love being with me more than you love being with Steve.” Tony gave choked cries, not wanting to admit the truth of Bucky’s words. Bucky asked two more times before Tony was no longer able to hold back the truth from him, groaning out a stream of “Yes” among the cries of “Please”.

The last dry orgasm was almost as painful as it was pleasurable. It ran through Tony as Steve gave his whined agreement at Bucky’s words to him. Tony was nearly vibrating as shockwave after shockwave kept shattering through him, body twitching uncontrollably at Bucky’s continued assault.   
“Bucky, I can’t… Oh God please, Uhhh hurts… Fuck, Ahh let me, please, Bucky please…”

Leaning down Bucky whispered to Tony, “You’ve been so good for me baby, so good. Gonna let you come for me now. Because…” Bucky kissed and suckled at Tony’s lips sweetly, completely at odds with his next words, “We both know you love my dick more than him. Ain’t that right baby? When it comes down to it, you’d do anything to for it.” Tony shook his head, not willing to confirm Bucky’s words. “It’s ok sugar, you don’t have to agree. We both already know, if it was a choice between having Steve the rest of your life or my dick inside you 30 minutes a day, you know which one you’d choose.”

As Bucky stopped holding back and began to pound into the bundle of nerves inside Tony, he began to lose all reason. When Bucky used the hand holding his cock to rub his perineum, Tony’s vision began to black out as he felt another dry orgasm beginning to emerge. He managed to give a cracked sob of, “Yes… Love it, love it more…” right before Bucky released his grip. He’d never felt a release so powerful, it drown Tony’s senses until he lost touch with anything and everything. Unlike most of Tony’s orgasms that pulsated out and began to die down as it flowed, this one felt like it originated from every cell of his body. It caused Tony’s back to bow completely as his legs quaked wildly, not a sound leaving his open mouth after his initial choked gasp. Tony couldn’t say how long it lasted though it felt like hours, or how long before he was able to breathe again.

As it turns out, Tony being breathing again until after he’d passed out.

* * *

_6 months later_

After Bucky’s “threesome” with them, he never really left their bed. It became common place to find him fucking Tony against the wall or sucking Steve off at the kitchen table. After about a month he became the dominant part in their relationship not even allowing Steve to touch Tony in any capacity without his permission. They went on dates together and separately. It was mostly just Tony and Bucky as Steve was still apart of SHIELD. Bucky had opted out choosing a ‘consultant’ status alongside Tony, only taking missions when they had no one else. Tony reveled in their alone time, loving having Bucky’s full attention on him. The team had even welcomed the change seeing how happy it made all three men.

The first time Tony came up from his lab to find Bucky fucking Steve slowly over the couch, he wasn’t sure how to feel. Steve barely noticed Tony’s entrance as he was impaled gradually. Tony ended up giving both men a kiss as he walked by, pretending he had just come up for coffee. Tony stayed down in his lab until well into the night before Bucky came down looking for him.

Without beating around the bush Bucky said, “Tell me what’s wrong, sugar. Is this about me fucking Stevie?” Feigning ignorance, Tony gave halfhearted ‘What are you talking about’ words and gestures before Bucky closed the space between them. Putting a finger beneath Tony’s jaw forcing the man’s eyes to his own, Bucky smirked and pecked a kiss on Tony’s lips. “What, or should I say who exactly are you jealous of Tony?”

Giving an indifferent shrug, Tony ran a hand through his hair before he blew out a frustrated sigh. “I know I have like, zero rights to be jealous in this situation, but I liked being the only one you did that to.” Sitting down in his stool, Tony stared dejectedly at the floor before he finished saying, “That had been just ours you know, and now it’s not anymore.” 

Bucky didn’t give him any words, just picked the man up and carried him to bed. The next morning Tony awoke to see Steve tied and gagged naked in a chair in front of him, erection strained and dripping, as Bucky was sliding inside him from behind. “God Stevie… He’s always so tight. Too bad you don’t’ get to feel this anymore.” Tony let out a low moan, gaining in volume as Bucky bottomed out inside him. He whined at the feel of Bucky leaving him, feeling empty for a moment. Chuckling Bucky said, “Don’t worry doll, we’re just getting started. Gonna ream into this ass into you can’t walk straight.” 

Tony’s eyes fluttered as he heard Steve moan, seeing his cock jump momentarily spewing a hefty amount of precum. He wailed quietly as he tilted his head back offering Bucky his mouth, which the other man took hungrily. Tony broke from him, gasping as Bucky began grinding against the sensitive nerves of Tony’s prostate. “Hmm Bucky, God it’s you work me so good… Yeah baby right there, Ahh.”

“Um, yeah baby I know. You always feel so good around me.” Bucky moved Tony to lay beneath him keeping his cock nestled inside the smaller man. Leaning down to kiss his lips again, he smirked as he rose up looking at Steve. “Tony’s so good at taking me. You couldn’t even take half my cock yesterday, but Tony takes every inch and asks for more. He’s the only one who’s ever been able to take my entire cock. Only one I’ve ever been able to fuck as hard as I want without worrying about going to deep. Was barely even able to cum with him baby.” Bucky wasn’t thrusting inside Tony so much as grinding the bundle of nerves inside of him. Hearing Bucky tell him that he was the only one Bucky was able to do this with set his blood on fire and drew a high pitched moan from Tony’s throat.

Movement from the corner of his eye drew Tony’s gaze to Steve, who was arching back and groaning loudly behind his gag as he came all over himself. Bucky laughed darkly as he watched Steve’s orgasm and said, “It’s no wonder you weren’t able to cum with him Tony, not if he’s always ending things that quick. Five minutes after you left he came and I had to have him suck me off. Little Stevie was too sensitive to let me keep fucking him like you always do.” Tony saw Steve shudder and his cock twitch, obviously highly aroused at the degrading words spewing from Bucky’s mouth. Tony began rolling his hips below Bucky, trying to get him deeper inside. “Ohh, God yeah baby. Love the way you move for me. Gonna make Stevie watch us fuck all day, tied to that fucking chair... Uhhh, wishing he could fuck you half as good as I do.”

Tony shivered, eyes rolling back. He knew exactly why Bucky set this little scene together. Tony clenched even tighter around the hardness penetrating deep within. He shuddered at the fact Bucky was trying to appease his jealous, letting Tony know he may have fucked Steve but there were still things only Tony could do for him. “Please Bucky, Mmm… Baby, need it harder.” Eyes regaining focus, Tony pinned Bucky in his gaze above him as he the filthiest smile Bucky had ever seen on anyone. “You know how I like honey, now fuck me like you own me… Ahh yeah,” His words had caused Bucky to slam forward once, drawing a moan from Tony. Once he caught his breath again he finished saying, “Because we both know exactly how much you do.”

* * *

The last few months were heaven for Bucky. He’d finally gotten everything he wanted, but there was never really a question in his mind that he wouldn’t. He loved being able to go out with Tony, showing everyone how much he owned his little engineer. Even when they went out with Steve, Bucky always kept Tony close so there’d be no doubt in anyone’s mind. He knew inherently, in the back of his mind, that he owned Tony like no one else. Tony would never have done half of the things Bucky had drew him into doing if he didn’t. Bucky had set this morning’s scene up with Stevie before he woke the smaller man that had lain between them. He’d told Steve some of the things he would say to Tony, and had even told Steve how much he’d get off on it. Bucky didn’t think the humiliation would make Stevie hot enough to cum without anyone touching him but it shouldn’t have surprised Bucky.

He’d told a little white lie to Tony when he said Stevie hadn’t been able to take all of him, but he knew Tony needed to hear it. Bucky had also lied about where and how he came. He’d actually spilled into Stevie’s ass, twice to be exact, cumming like a freight train both times as he pulled 3 orgasms out of Steve. All of that withstanding nothing, and Bucky meant absolutely nothing, came close to being inside Tony fucking Stark. Bucky would do anything, even if that meant lying to the man between his legs and never touching Stevie’s ass again, if it meant Tony would keep giving it up to Bucky whenever he wanted it. It hadn’t even been the first time he’d fucked Steve, it was just the first time Tony had ever seen them. He’d been inside Stevie’s ass almost as much as he’d been inside Tony’s these past few months. Tony had just never known because he only ever wanted Steve’s ass when the other man wasn’t around. Bucky would just have to make sure Stevie never spilled the beans about his rides on Bucky’s dick.

So yeah, Bucky knew he owned Tony, but he never heard Tony say it without having Bucky to cajole him into it. This time it meant more, because Bucky could see exactly how much Tony meant and believed the words. It tore a growl from his throat as he leaned down to kiss Tony, hips stilling in their movement. Rising back up, Bucky gazed down at the man below him, completely enraptured as he said words he never said to anyone before and meant. “Knew you were made for me Tony, God help me but I’m completely in love with you.” While Bucky did began to give it to him hard, just as Tony asked for, the feeling of the movements had changed. Never breaking eye contact, Bucky drove into Tony over and over until they both came, Tony with his own declarations of love.

It was the first time James Buchanan Barnes could say he’d ever made love to anyone.

* * *

After their first orgasm, Bucky pretty much fucked Tony throughout the room. The only reprieve he got was when Bucky told him to go shower, he joined Tony about 15 minutes in once he finished giving Steve a blowjob. The man had been straining in the chair; able to come twice from watching the pair before he was stuck waiting for Bucky to give him relief. Tony’s ass was pleasantly sore from Bucky’s rough treatment, but he didn’t call a halt to Bucky lifting him and sliding in deep once more. Tony didn’t think he could come anymore, Bucky having rung 2 orgasms out of him already, and said as much. Bucky just kept fucking into his slowly, pace never quickening as his tongue made a similar ownership of Tony’s mouth. He was leisurely stroking into Tony as though he wasn’t chasing an orgasm, but just loved the feelings of having Tony wrapped around his cock.

Bucky told Tony that was pretty much the case when he said, “It’s ok honey, I’m pretty wrung out to but… Hmm, just love being inside you sugar. Besides,” He paused, pecking Tony on the lips before giving him a smile, “Kinda want Stevie there to see every time I make you come.”

Tony wasn’t sure how long Bucky kept at him since his thoughts and sense of time always became scattered whenever they were together. By the time Bucky stopped the slow paced tease, Tony was rock hard again. Bucky then washed him, taking special care and consideration of Tony in ways only Steve had ever done before. It made Tony feel cherished, important to Bucky in a new way. Once he finished he pushed Tony out the shower, telling him to untie Steve so he could come shower as well.

Tony dried off and headed back into the room, giving Steve a knowing look once he saw him. Steve’s erection was dark red, borderline purple, and leaking to cum to join what had already dried on his chest. Tony poked his head back in the bathroom to get permission to play with him for a moment. Knowing he only had until Bucky reentered the room, Tony quickly made his way over to straddle the other super soldier, removing the gag and arm ties but not releasing his legs. Steve whined as his hands rose to hold Tony’s hips when the smaller man grinded their erections together. Giving a smirk Tony continued rutting against Steve as he said, “Looks like someone enjoyed themselves today.”

Steve groaned leaning his head back before he raised it back up to kiss Tony. Steve broke the kiss and held Tony’s hips, keeping them still as he looked to him, eyes growing serious. “I… Yeah, I did enjoy it, but… I kind of miss this Tony. Miss when it was just you and me.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide at Steve’s words as he fumbled for any words that might keep Steve from saying what he thought he was about to. “Oh, uh, I thought you were cool with this. I mean, you were just with him yesterday, I just, don’t understand where this coming from? Do you want us to break up with him?”

Steve quickly shook his head, “No, that’s… I don’t want to just drive him out after how much he’s helped us. But, I guess… Maybe like, for a week or two a month or something… I guess, could it, could it just be us again? I’m sure Bucky wouldn’t mind.” Dropping his head down, Steve looked a little contrite when he said, “I know I’m the reason we’re all together in the first place, and I love having Bucky in our relationship I really do. I mean the guy made me cum three times yesterday and came in me twice. He like really knows what gets us off. When he told me how much I’d like what we did this morning, saying how he could barely cum and all that other stuff, even though it wasn’t true I still was so turned on by it. But, I guess when…” Steve broke off blushing, giving a regretful sigh, “When Bucky said he was in love with you, it kinda really hit me for the first time. I hadn’t realized until then how deeply involved we were with him. I love that he loves you… You deserve all the love in the world. I just… I think, I um, I just need feel more involved with you than I have.”

Tony didn’t know what to say about any of the information Steve had just relayed to him. On the one hand, he loved Steve and wanted to give him anything he asked for. On the other, he loved Bucky just as much and knew the other man would hate what Steve was asking for. Furthermore, knowing Bucky had been playing him like a fucking harmonica this morning, setting Tony up to believe what he was saying to him, had Tony second guessing a few things. Luckily, he was saved from answering when Bucky spoke up from the bathroom doorway behind them, drawing both men’s gazes. “I think that’s a great idea Stevie. Last thing I wanna do is come between you two. Whether it’s a week or two weeks, or hell even a month, whenever you want Tony to yourself just let me know and I’ll back off until you want me back. Deal?”

Tony was looking at Bucky as if he sprouted two heads as he heard Steve say, “Deal Buck. Is it ok if we start now, maybe not even a full week just a couple of days?”

“No problem, Stevie. Let me get dressed and I’ll get out of your hair.” Bucky answered giving both men a smile. “Why don’t you go hop in the shower and take Tony out to lunch.”

Lifting Tony off his lap, Steve reached down to undo the ties around his ankles as he rose. He gave Tony a hopeful look as he asked, “Sounds like a great idea, is that okay Tony?”

Tony murmured, “No problem,” from where he stood, still reeling from the decisions being made around him. He turned a glare a Bucky as soon as Steve closed the door to the bathroom to which the other man just laughed at. He asked Tony what was wrong as he continued to laugh in Tony’s direction. “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that I don’t want to stop fucking you for any period of time let alone a month. Why the fuck did you agree to that?”

Bucky made his way over, bringing a hand to grip Tony’s neck as he tipped Tony’s head back harshly. Giving him a devilish smirk he said, “You’re mine baby, if you think for one second I’d stop fucking you for anything then you’re completely wrong.” Bucky leaned forward to claim Tony’s mouth; not breaking the kiss to Tony was writhing and moaning in his arms. “The only reason I agreed to that, is because I know how much it turns you on to fuck me behind Stevie’s back.” He gave Tony a smile and pecked his lips again. “Now, we get to do it all the time, even while we’re still in a relationship together.”

Tony gaze turned heated and guilty as he shivered staring up at Bucky. “I think you may be the devil.”

Bucky laughed as he kissed Tony again before leaving him standing there and got dressed. “Never told you I wasn’t sugar, pity you’re only figuring it out now.” Tony sat down on the bed dejected, realizing for the first time just how much manipulating Bucky truly was. Leaving out of the room, Bucky told him, “Put the vibrator in I just bought for you before you leave. Oh, and no sex with Stevie tonight, but you can blow him if you need to.”

Tony looked at Bucky as he reached the door and said, “I think I hate you a little for what you’ve done to me.”

Bucky smirked arrogantly as he turned to Tony and leaned against the door frame. “No you don’t, you just wish you did. If you hate anyone it’s yourself sugar, for loving me in spite of it all.” Bucky’s gaze grew serious momentarily as just before walking away he said, “For what it’s worth I love you just as much sweetheart, and I’ve never given those words to anyone. Ask Steve if you don’t believe me, and about the fact that I’ve never been with anyone longer than 3 months.”

Tony watched as he walked away, hating the warmth the filled him when Steve confirmed Bucky’s words. Before they went to lunch, he told Steve he needed a moment to talk with Bucky alone. He gave the excuse of wanting to make sure the other man was really okay with the new turn of events. Cornering Bucky in his room, Tony told him to tell the truth about everything. Bucky didn’t even feign ignorance and just told Tony the truth wouldn’t make him happy, but that he’d tell him if he really wanted know it all.

* * *

Bucky stared across the restaurant at Steve and Tony as he pressed the button on his remote to increase vibrations. Bucky saw the drink in Tony’s hand wobble minutely, the only reaction the man gave besides the slight flush in his face at what was happening. Tony had surprised him asking for the truth, and Bucky had surprised himself by actually giving it to him. He’d done something he’d never done with anyone else and laid all his cards out on the table, absolutely no assurance of the outcome. Tony sat in silence for a few moments after Bucky had finished, leaving him in suspense at what the engineer would do next.

“I retract my statement from earlier. I don’t think you’re the devil, I know you are.” Tony sighed and then leaned forward placing his hands on Bucky’s knees. Bucky finally breathed in relief as Tony kissed him and then leaned back and smiled. “This is what’s ours now. I’ll always have something Bucky Barnes doesn’t give anyone else, the truth.” He smirked at him as he walked away saying, “If you want to see what you’re doing to me, Steve and I are headed to Rosario’s.”

Tony’s eyes landed on him across the room as he nodded at whatever Steve was saying to him. Tony choked on the wine he had just raised to his lips as Bucky increased the vibrations of the toy inside him again. Bucky chuckled quietly as he Tony turned to glare in his direction after saying whatever words he’d used to placate Steve. He had to admit that he loved that Tony knew everything now, knew exactly how devious Bucky could be and had been, and was still with him anyway. It was freeing in a way, to have someone know the devil in him and still love him anyway. When Tony looked toward the bathroom and then back at Bucky, he just shook his head no. As much as he would love to fuck Tony and then send him back to Steve covered in his cum, Bucky had other plans for his engineer tonight.

* * *

_5 years later…_

Tony sent a message to Steve that he’d be working all night in his lab as he settled back onto Bucky’s bed. It was a 4 days into Steve’s “alone time” with Tony. The men had taken off this morning to see Thor and Loki, telling Tony they were going to look into a threat and would be back later tonight. When Bucky had called him back from the plane telling him the real reason for their trip, Tony decided to give the man some alone time of his own tonight. Apparently the soldiers had been contemplating Tony’s mortality the past few months and had called in the favor Thor had promised Tony after getting his people settled in Iceland. He had never planned on calling in that favor since he would have helped Thor even if he had nothing to give.

As they boarded Tony’s jet to come back home, Bucky called to tell Tony about the apple Thor got for them. Apparently it would not only give Tony near immortality, shortening his aging to down to about a year for every day he aged now, but it would also reverse him back to somewhere in his mid-twenties. So while he wouldn’t live forever, he’d have centuries with his soldiers. Tony smiled as he thought of Bucky also telling him he was too excited to wait and was going to fuck Steve the entire way back. Slipping off his shirt and pants he chuckled at the thought that Steve didn’t know Tony knew what they did together. Anytime Tony would tell Steve how much he loved the fact Tony was the only one who got to fuck him, Steve would just blush and look guilty before changing the subject. It alleviated all of Tony’s guilt at fucking Bucky whenever he wanted to.

His cock hardened thinking about how his “ass cramps” had flared up yesterday. Bucky and Tony had been naked from the waist down as Bucky had called Steve into the living room. He’d had Tony’s back over the back of the couch holding Tony’s legs open as he leaned over him kneeling on the cushions. Bucky had Steve hold Tony’s legs saying he couldn’t ram him as hard as he needed trying to hold them himself. Tony was given the okay to cum once Bucky had maneuvered him into Steve’s arms to be held up. He’d wrapped his arms Bucky’s neck, moaning loudly into his ear as Bucky whispered how much better he fucked Tony than Steve did. Bucky had groaned loudly and Tony screeched as Bucky pinched his balls semi painfully. His thrust slowed to a crawl as he began spewing false apologies to Steve saying he’d accidently slipped inside Tony.

“Fuck Stevie, I’m sorry… It’s just been so long since I’ve had him. I can’t, God can’t stop… Fuck Tony, gonna give it to you so good you feel it for days.” Bucky then used Steve’s shoulders as leverage when he leaned back to bounce Tony on his cock, no longer hiding his movements. Steve gave his reluctant consent after Tony arched back moaning for Bucky to keep going and not to stop. It wasn’t long after that Tony’s orgasm consumed him, with not only Bucky but Steve as well following him over.

Tony began stroking his cock at yesterday’s indiscretion, as well as Bucky’s continued honesty to him and only him. Although he doubted the man at first, he could honestly say he believed Bucky now when the soldier said he loved him. Tony shuddered as the plug inside him roared to life and moaned as he saw the door open. Smirking Bucky made his way into the room. He watched under a hooded gaze as Bucky kneeled at the edge of the bed and began a seductive crawl up the bed towards him. “Somehow when Stevie told me you’d be working in your lab all night, I knew exactly where you’d actually be.”

As Bucky leaned down to kiss him Tony knew he’d never been happier. Bucky may be the devil, but Tony knew he loved him more than anything.

* * *

These last few years had been great for Steve. He had his best friend and his boyfriend by his side, giving him a joy he hadn’t felt in years. As he made it to his room he sat the apple they’d received from Thor down on the dresser before he collapsed on the bed. Bucky had worked him over nearly the entire plane ride back. Even after all these years he would still feel guilty every time he was with Bucky, knowing he was lying to Tony about it. Steve just couldn’t help it, no matter how much he resolved not to Bucky seemed to always know exactly what to say to get his compliance. He was grateful when he saw the message from Tony saying he’d be in the lab all night just before they landed. Steve had already showered off the evidence before they arrived back home just in case, but didn’t want to face Tony after what he’d done yet again. He knew he’d have to tell Tony at some point; Steve hated having this secret or any secret from him.

Just as he began to slide into the darkness of sleep, a light rhythmic thumping and tiny nearly inaudible moans broke through Steve’s consciousness. Sleep had ended up consuming him before he could think of it further…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simultaneously love and hate this chapter. I feel like it begins terribly and ends OK. As always thanks for reading and please let me know what you liked!!!


End file.
